Confusions
by Sakura Takashima
Summary: Wyatt and Chris go out and Chris ends up kissing him in a drunk moment. The next day he wakes up sick. Wyatt acts as if nothing happened. But Chris' mind is starting to drive him insane with thoughts and doubts. He fears he is falling in love with Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Wyatt and Chris go out and Chris ends up kissing him in a drunk moment. The next day he wakes up sick. Wyatt acts as if nothing happened. But Chris' mind is starting to drive him insane with thoughts and doubts. He fears he is falling in love with his brother. Can he ever tell Wyatt? And if so how will he react?

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 1**

Wyatt looked at his younger brother Chris and sighed. "Chris… more alcohol?"

Chris smiled. "Aw come on Wyatt… we're finally free for a weekend. It's not that bad right? The house is for us…" He said as he took another 'sip' from the newly filled beer glass. He loved teasing his brother with things like this.

Wyatt sighed. "I guess you are right Chris. But I am not going to drag you home." He said softly as he drunk from his coke.

Chris rolled with his eyes. "Come on Wyatt…we can always or-"

Wyatt quickly put a hand over Chris' mouth. "Chris!" He hissed. "Don't say that in public. Mom will kill us if she gets questions here in P3."

Chris pushed his brother away and shrugged. "Ah chill already."

The eldest sighed and got up. "Chris… please just be careful."

Chris' eyes glowed for a moment and he grinned. "Of course Wyatt."

**88888888888888**

Chris leant against his brother and laughed loudly. "Ah… You swo strooooong~" He smiled.

Wyatt sighed. "Chris… you got too drunk."

"Awww bwut orb alrweady."

Wyatt dragged his brother to the back of P3 and looked around. Nobody around… so now he could orb without problems. He orbed them to Chris' room and smiled as he put his brother down on his bed.

Chris looked at Wyatt and smiled. "Hmm… so big." He mumbled silently, reaching a hand out to his older brother.

Wyatt sighed and took the hand in his'. "What?"

Chris grinned and pulled Wyatt down; making him yelp and fall on top of him. "Hehe~"

Wyatt glared at his younger brother. "Chris. Stop fooling around." He said as he tried to get up; but before he knew it Chris had wrapped his arms and legs around him, making it impossible for Wyatt to get up. He looked at his brother with a frown.

Chris looked up at his brother and smiled a bit. "Do you like me?" He whispered.

Wyatt sighed. "Yes Chris. You're my brother. I'll always like you."

Chris smiled. "But… I mean… really… really like me?"

Wyatt frowned. "You're drunk. Let me go and go to sleep. Or do you want me to orb out of your… hold?"

Chris' mind was racing, trying to find something to keep Wyatt where he was. "Uh… but…" He shook his head and then slowly let go of Wyatt. But only because then he could put his arms around Wyatt's neck and pull him down; kissing him.

Wyatt froze but a moment later he orbed out of Chris' arms. "Chris…" He frowned and shook his head as he walked away.

Chris had groaned when Wyatt orbed out of his arms. The lights had been so bright. He sat up and looked at his older brother as he walked away. And then he knew he had ruined it.

**8888888888888888888888888**

When he woke up the next day Chris felt horrible. He groaned and tried to get toward the bathroom before he would puke on the floor but did not quite manage and collapsed somewhere just outside his room.

Wyatt looked up when he heard a thud. He was reading a book and waiting for Chris to wake up since it was almost noon. At least they'd have lunch together then before everybody came home. He knew the thud was probably Chris trying to stumble across the house. A sigh escaped his lips and he put the book down. "Chris? You alright?" He shouted.

Chris frowned. "Hnn… Wy? I'm sick." He said with a slightly raised voice. Loud enough for Wyatt to hear it.

The elder Halliwell sighed and shook his head. "Perfect… just perfect…" He mumbled to himself before walking up the stairs and looking at his brother. "You messed up the carpet."

Chris glared at him. "Just help me to the bathroom already." He growled.

Wyatt smiled. "Sure…" He said before helping his brother up and dragging him to the bathroom. There he put down his brother next to the toilet. "Use that next time okay?"

"Just make me a potion already Wy."

The twice blessed chuckled. "Chris, I cannot just make potions for all your little flaws."

Chris looked at Wyatt and sighed. "Please~"

Wyatt sighed deeply and nodded slowly. "Okay… but on one condition. You're helping me with cooking something for when mom and the others get home."

Chris frowned. "That was today? So… today mom and our aunts are coming home?"

"Yes Chris they are. Together with their husbands and their kids remember."

Chris sighed. "No… I don't remember…at least not yet."

Wyatt shook his head. "Let's hope then that your memories return when you're sober Chris. Else mom is not going to be happy."

Chris groaned. "Just go and make the potion…" He said before taking the first thing he could grab and throwing it at his brother.

Wyatt dodged the roll of toilet paper and smiled. "Okay… stay here I'll be right back."

Chris scowled. As if he'd ever go somewhere with a hangover like this. He felt the sudden sickness wash over him again and pushed himself up. He knew Wyatt would kill him if he missed the toilet while he sat next to it.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Wyatt walked upstairs with a vial. The potion looked disgusting but Chris knew it would work. Wyatt had a talent for potions… no… not just potions. Wyatt had a talent for everything.

Chris remembered the stories about their first demons. Wyatt had been born just a while before he vanquished his first demon. But Chris had to grow and master his powers through the first years of his life before he defeated his first demon. He took the potion and quickly drunk it; holding back the urge to vomit.

Wyatt looked at his brother with a slight frown. "Does it work?"

Chris glared at him but nodded. "You could add something to make it taste better you know." He sighed.

Wyatt sighed. "I know. Come on… we have a dinner to cook."

"For how many people?"

The elder Halliwell frowned. "How many? Uhm… well there is mom, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige. Then us… then Coop and Henry and then 3 kids each so… that would make it about 13 if I am not mistaken."

Chris sighed. "Why do we have to have such a big family?" Chris was quite a complainer when he had to do things that were not related to kicking demon-ass.

Wyatt laughed. "Because we are the children of the charmed ones… and since mother has two sisters it is not that wrong that they each has at least more than one child."

Chris looked at him and nodded. "I guess…But I wish it was just us… I mean… there are just so many 'children of a charmed one' now…" He sighed.

"Don't be so self-centered Chris." He said with a shake of his head.

**88888888888888888888888**

Chris lay in his bed. He was tired and had agreed with Wyatt he could rest a bit until the others came home. His eyes shifted to the door and then turned himself on his side. He felt lost at the moment as his thoughts were messing with his mind. He remembered everything of the last evening. How he had asked Wyatt or he liked him. How he had held him closely so Wyatt couldn't escape unless he orbed. And then… how he had pushed his lips against his brother's lips. The memory was confusing him.

Why had he kissed Wyatt? He hadn't had a reason for it. He was just drunk. Drunk and acting crazy. He sighed and sat up on his bed. Wyatt had always looked after him, had protected him and defended him. Demons, his parents, nobody had been able to really hurt Chris badly because of Wyatt.

"Wyatt…" He whispered his brother's name. The stories of aunt Phoebe suddenly popped into his mind. Almost as if they shimmered in like a demon does. Wyatt… he had once been evil. Corrupted by evil. He remembered the stories well. Phoebe told him of how he had come from the future to undo the evil that had corrupted Wyatt. The evil that had made Wyatt terrorize his brother and the rest of the world.

That Wyatt… Chris had deep inside always wondered about it. But he knew that Wyatt was good. His orbs were bright and not dark.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Would the future Chris ever kiss his brother as well in a drunk moment? He actually couldn't picture that. A Chris from the future kissing his evil brother in hope to make him good. A chuckle escaped his lips even though he did not see the funny part in it.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He needed to talk to someone… and he was certain that he knew who to talk to. Phoebe… or maybe even Coop. After all Coop knew the ways of feelings and Phoebe was an empath…

**Note: This is my first chapter. And it's my first Charmed story ever. **

**One question. Does anyone know the names of the last two children of Phoebe and Coop?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: **Another sigh escaped his lips. He needed to talk to someone… and he was certain that he knew who to talk to. Phoebe… or maybe even Coop. After all Coop knew the ways of feelings and Phoebe was an empath…

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 2**

"Chris! Come on downstairs. They're going to be here soon!" Wyatt yelled to his brother upstairs.

Chris woke up and frowned. "Hm…" He didn't want to go downstairs yet. He took a breath and orbed downstairs.

Wyatt looked at Chris. "Good so… you get the drinks and I'll prepare the table." He said softly.

"So … are they going to… well… all stay here?"

Wyatt thought for a moment. "No… I think they'll all go home after dinner. So we'll be left alone with mom."

Chris nodded. "Hm, okay I guess…" He looked at the table and smiled. He had missed his mom.

Wyatt looked at him. "Say… Chris… did you miss mom?"

The younger Halliwell looked up and nodded. "Yes… I think I did… haven't you missed her then?"

"I have… but I just hope she keeps Him away from us."

Chris nodded slowly. "Yes… so do I…" He looked down. He didn't like that man either, just like Wyatt didn't like him. He took a breath and then looked at his elder brother.

Wyatt smiled. "They can get home any minute now." He said as he looked at the big clock.

Chris looked at it and smiled when he heard a car pull up in front of the house. "That'll be them then."

And with that the front door opened and they saw their sister walk inside, followed by their mother.

"Hey Wy, Chris." Melinda smiled and walked over to her brothers; hugging them.

Chris smiled. "Hey sis…" He said before taking a step back and looking at Piper. "So… the others aren't coming?"

Their mother smiled. "Hello to you too Chris." She said before giving him a brief hug. "They are just bringing your cousins home."

Wyatt frowned. "What? But there is dinner for 13…"

Piper looked at her eldest son. "You made dinner together? That is very sweet of you."

Wyatt chuckled. "Actually I made dinner. And readied the table and everything. Chris he… took care of the drinks."

Chris glared at his brother. "Thank you Wyatt now she thinks I'm lazy."

Piper sighed. "It doesn't matter. I am just very happy you did that. But we will be with only 9…"

Melinda bit her lip. "Uhm actually… I wanna go to bed too… it's been a long day."

Piper looked at her daughter and sighed.

Wyatt shrugged. "It's okay Melinda… go…"

She looked at him. "Are you sure? Because if you really did so much work for it then…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No it's okay… go get some sleep sister."

Melinda walked over to her brother and hugged him. "Thank you Wy… I'll see you tomorrow morning." She spoke to her brothers and mother before going up the stairs.

Piper sat down at the table and Chris filled her glass with wine. He smiled a bit. "I hope you like the wine. I chose it myself."

His mother smiled and thanked him before taking a nip. "Hm, it tastes wonderful." She looked up when someone rang the bell.

Wyatt went into the kitchen as Chris said he would get the door. He walked to the door and opened it; looking at his aunt Paige and her husband Henry.

They greeted Chris and walked inside, looking at Piper and smiling as they joined her at the table where Chris filled their glass with wine.

Wyatt returned to the table and welcomed them. "Welcome back in San Francisco." He said softly.

Paige smiled. "Yes. Back in San Francisco and back to kicking demon butt." She sighed.

Wyatt chuckled. "I don't think we should expect a demon one of these days. After all Chris and I haven't encountered any either."

Chris looked at them. "Indeed… it's been so boring without any demons destroying the house."

Piper rolled with her eyes. "Chris… you shouldn't have said that. For all we know one might attack tomorrow during breakfast."

Wyatt shook his head. "I don't think that he jinxed us mom."

The bell rang again.

Chris looked up. "I'll get it!" He said before rushing over to the door and opening it. "Aunt Phoebe! Coop!" He hugged them.

Phoebe blinked. "Well someone here is happy to see us."

Coop smiled. "You are his favorite aunt after all." He whispered to his wife.

Chris nodded. "Yes well… I want to talk to you… alone…" He whispered.

Coop looked at Phoebe. He could already tell it was important. "We can after dinner right?" He asked Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. After dinner… tell us that you need help with a task or something." She told Chris.

Chris took a breath and nodded. "Okay… I'm writing an essay for school anyway."

The cupid and his wife smiled softly and walked passed him, walking over to the rest of their family to say hi to Wyatt and join the others at the table.

Chris looked in front of him and frowned. He shook his head. He had to keep his head straight and keep his mind from wandering. He turned around and walked over to the table, joining them after pouring the wine in their glasses.

Wyatt served dinner and couldn't wait to see the reactions.

**8888888888888888888**

Dinner went well. Everybody loved the dinner Wyatt had cooked for them.

Phoebe looked at Wyatt and smiled. "It was lovely Wyatt. You have the talent of your mother."

Wyatt smiled. "Don't flatter me so much aunt Phoebe… I only used her recipes."

Paige looked at them. "Well that doesn't mean you don't have talent."

Chris nodded. "Yes Wy… she's right. You have talent."

Wyatt looked at his brother. "Chris… thank you."

Chris shrugged and got up. "So uhm… I'm going to continue with my essay now but…" He looked at Phoebe and Coop. "Aunt Phoebe… Coop… would you mind helping me with it?" He asked softly.

Coop looked up. "Sure no problem." He spoke.

Phoebe nodded. "Okay…"

Chris smiled as they got up. Said bye to Paige and Henry before walking up the stairs towards his room. He opened the door and let Coop and Phoebe in and then closed the door behind him.

Phoebe looked at him. "So… what is bothering you?" She asked softly.

Chris looked down and sat down on his bed. "I did something… something I shouldn't have done."

Coop frowned. "What did you do?" He asked as he tried not to use his empathy too much. He was going to let Chris explain it himself.

Chris sighed. "Wy and I went to a party last night. And I got drunk." He looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded. "So you did something at the party that you regret?"

Chris shook his head. "Not at the party… here… home…" He took a breath. "Wyatt took me to my room so I could sleep cuz I was way to wasted to actually get here myself."

Phoebe chuckled. "Ah… drunk too much beer did you?"

Chris nodded. "Yea… sadly…"

Phoebe sat down next to him and put a hand on his'. "Chris… what happened? What happened to bother you that much?" He asked softly.

Chris looked down and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Well… I was really drunk and Wyatt got me here and I started asking things like: 'do you like me' and stuff…"

Coop looked at Chris and then at Phoebe. He had a good idea of what was going on.

Phoebe nodded to let him know he could go on.

Chris bit his lip. "Well I ended up… kinda like… sort of hugging him… he couldn't really get out unless he orbed… and I …" He frowned.

"Go on… you can trust us Chris we won't tell anybody." Coop spoke softly.

"I… I kissed Wyatt." He looked down.

Phoebe blinked. "You… and… how did he react to that?"

Chris bit his lip again. "He orbed out of my arms and left… and then this morning he acted as if nothing happened."

Coop nodded. "Of course… he probably thinks you did it because you were drunk."

"But I did! Well… at least… a bit… uh…" Chris groaned. "I'm confused…"

Phoebe hugged him. "Don't worry Chris. That's why we're here." She said softly.

Chris leant into the hug and closed his eyes. "I'm worried… I'm scared… I…"

Coop nodded. "Well… from my point it seems like you were indeed drunk… mixed up your feelings and ended up doing that… and now it's confusing you and making you wonder or it is indeed just that or not…" He said softly.

Chris nodded. "Yes… something like that."

Phoebe sighed. "Oh Chris… I'm so sorry that you're this worried about it." She said softly.

Chris looked down and looked at his feet. "Well… I'm not really worried I guess… I'm just terrified." He sighed and shook his head. "I just think that… if I really am starting to think like that about him then… I won't ever be able to let myself get near him again…"

Coop frowned. "Why would you stay away from him? Even if you do care more about him. He is your brother."

"If I do end up loving him more than I should then… then I can't get near him… after all if he knows then he'll never want to see me again. And being near him could provoke me so I don't want to try it." He said sighing deeply.

Phoebe sighed. "So you think that you should stay away from Wyatt until you know or those feelings are really there?"

Chris nodded. "Yes… or maybe forever even." His voice was getting more and more like a whisper. And inside he hated himself for even thinking of staying away from Wyatt. But his fear was just too big. He didn't want Wyatt to hate him and the only way to keep that from happening was to avoid him as much as possible right?

Coop shook his head. "But Chris… you shouldn't give up on love."

Chris looked at him. "Then what should I do? Go to Wyatt and tell him that there's a chance I am in love with him? Do you even know what that might do? It could destroy our entire family…"

Phoebe stood up." Listen Chris. I know it holds a risk but… perhaps it is better to just talk to him about it?"

The younger Halliwell shook his head. "No… I can't… I won't…" He looked up. "I just need your help to … lock these doubts away. You're a cupid Coop… and aunt Phoebe you're a witch and an empath… surely there is something you can do to help me?"

**Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I am quite happy about it. I just hope the characters are not too out of character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: ** The younger Halliwell shook his head. "No… I can't… I won't…" He looked up. "I just need your help to … lock these doubts away. You're a cupid Coop… and aunt Phoebe you're a witch and an empath… surely there is something you can do to help me?"

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 3**

Coop and Phoebe stared at their nephew. "Chris… you know that sealing memories or doubts can end up being pretty bad." Coop spoke slowly.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes… your mother was very chipper after Leo used his powers to soften her pain when he became an elder and I don't want to think of what the consequences could be for you."

Chris sighed. "But it's the only thing I can do… Please…" He begged them before going on. "Wyatt… he acts as if it didn't happen… and surely he didn't need a spell for it but I do. I need a spell so that I can forget about it as well."

Coop nodded. "We can work out something yes… but it does hold a risk. Toying with memories is always dangerous."

"It's okay Coop… I'm sure I'll remember things that are important enough…" Chris mumbled. "I just need to forget about what happened from yesterday until now…"

Phoebe sighed. "You'll forget us coming home too then… and the magnificent dinner…"

"Yea and the hangover… so it doesn't matter to me… I just want it to end okay. I want those thoughts and doubts out of my head." He sighed.

Coop and Phoebe looked at each other. "We'll write a spell… can you way one more day for it?" Phoebe asked softly.

Chris nodded. "Yea… I think I can…" He smiled and lay down before looking at them. "Aunt Phoebe… Coop… thank you…"

Coop smiled. "Don't thank us just yet." He said softly. "But we should go now…"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. We have to go…" She looked at her nephew and smiled a bit. "We will be back with the spell tomorrow."

Chris nodded. "Great. And please don't mention a thing of it to mom okay… or to Paige…"

They gave their word and then walked outside, smiling softly.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't see why they needed so much time to write a spell. Phoebe was used to writing spells. But well. He didn't want his entire memory to get messed up either. He turned himself on his side and stared at the wall. He had posters of rock bands on them but had no real idea about their music. He actually liked their clothes more than their music half of the time. Especially those bands that screamed a lot. It gave him a headache.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then at least the time would go faster. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that spell and to erase those thoughts that disturbed him so much. But sadly for him destiny had a bit more ready for him…

As Chris fell asleep the sandman appeared and sprinkled his dream dust over the sleeping Halliwell, pulling him into a dream he had hoped not to have.

_Chris looked at Wyatt and then cast his eyes down. "Wyatt… we have to talk…"_

_Wyatt frowned. "Talk? About what Chris?"_

_Chris sighed. "About us… I know we are brothers but… there are things haunting my mind… my thoughts, my dreams… my very being itself." He looked down. "I love you Wy… I love you…"_

_Wyatt frowned. "I love you too Chris… after all why would I ever hate my brother?"_

_The younger Halliwell frowned. "What? But… no… I meant… like love with a big L… you know…" He sighed. "Like Phoebe and Coop and Paige and Henry…"_

_Wyatt blinked. "But Chris… that's wrong… it's not right…"_

_Chris looked down. "Wy… please don't hate me…" He begged softly._

_Wyatt shook his head. "I don't hate you but… it's not right."_

_Chris turned away. "I'm sorry then… Just… forget it then." He mumbled softly._

_Wyatt reached out to him and grabbed his arm. "Chris wait. I never said that I don't feel the same."_

_The younger one looked at him. "But you said it is wrong…"_

_Wyatt smiled. "It's wrong yes. But I do feel the same." He whispered before pulling Chris against him and kissing him softly. "I love you too Chris."_

_Chris blushed a bit and kissed back. "Hn… you're not joking right?"_

_Wyatt stroked his brother's hair and shook his head. "Hell no Chris… I would never joke about such a thing."_

_Chris smiled and leant against his brother's chest. "Hm good… else I'd have to use my powers on you."_

_The eldest chuckled. "You use your powers on me?" He asked grinning before pulling Chris to his room and kissing him again as kicked the door closed._

_Chris broke the kiss and took a few steps back before letting himself fall on his brother's bed. "Wy… please…"_

_Wyatt walked over to him and smiled softly. "What Chris? Please what?"_

_Chris blushed and smiled a bit. "Hm… please make me yours." He said softly. _

_Wyatt grinned. "Ah… so that's what you want? Well why don't you prove me how much you want it?"_

_Chris nodded and crawled on top of him. "Hm, please Wy… make me yours." He begged, sucking at Wyatt's neck. "Please."_

_Wyatt smiled and put his arms around Chris' waist, pulling him closer again him. "You really want that don't you?" He asked softly before bending over and laying Chris down. "Take off your shirt." He whispered._

_Chris looked into the eyes of his brother and lost himself in them before biting his lip and obeying to Wyatt's request. He threw his shirt somewhere in a corner. His body was quite athletic and he was quite proud of it._

_Wyatt looked at him and smiled. "You've been working out haven't you?"_

_Chris blushed for a brief moment before looking away._

_Wyatt took Chris' hands and moved them to the hem of his own shirt. "Take it off." _

_The young man nodded again and pulled the shirt out. He felt his face heat up as he looked at the other's body. "God…"_

_Wyatt smiled. "Are you that surprised?"_

_Chris nodded. "Hell yea… you're… damn hot … and not just hot… I mean… your body… it's like a god…"_

_Wyatt laughed and shook his head. "Hey, you're just as hot Chris."_

_Chris looked away and shook his head. "No… I don't think tha-"_

"_Chris. Listen to your big brother for once." He winked before bending over his brother's body and kissing his neck._

_Chris closed his eyes in bliss and moaned. "Ha~"_

Chris shot up and blinked. He was dizzy as he looked around. He was in his own room; fully dressed and Wyatt was nowhere to be seen. He groaned and let himself fall back. "Oh god… no." He closed his eyes and punched the wall. Why did he dream something like that? He didn't want it… His mind was playing tricks on him. And he didn't understand why it was going this to him.

"Please let it stop already." He begged to himself in silence before slowly sitting up and looking around. It was only 8 in the morning… Surely Phoebe and Coop wouldn't have started on the spell yet. Maybe… maybe he had to try it himself… couldn't hurt to try right?

To cast a spell he'd have to get to the book. But lately Wyatt held onto the book to make sure Chris wouldn't hunt any dangerous demons on his own anymore. So… how could he get the book without Wyatt noticing?

Chris stood up and snuck up to Wyatt's room. He put his ear at the door and smiled when he didn't hear a thing. He frowned and opened the door just a bit so he could look inside. Wyatt was asleep… good. He opened the door a bit further. He focused and used his telekinesis to move the book away from Wyatt's nightstand. He smiled when he finally held the book in his hands. He closed the door slowly and then hurried back to his room.

"Right… a spell to erase memories…" Chris whispered as he flipped through the book. He found three memory spells. One for a painful memory, and two others for just memories. He frowned. Which one would he have to use? He bit his lip and read spells. The one for a painful memory did not seem to be the right one to use… so then he'd have to use one of the others. He frowned and then sighed. The second spell… it felt more like it would erase memories of more people than just him. And he didn't want that… So there was only one spell left.

_Thoughts_

_Beliefs_

_Ideas_

_Truths_

_Images_

_All of these you hold_

_Onto tightly_

_What I now mention_

_You will release_

Chris closed his eyes as he felt memories seep away from his mind. He sighed and lay down. He had no idea what the consequences would be of the spell but he didn't really care either and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. A restless, dreamless sleep.

**Note:** **I hope you all like this chapter. I am quite happy with this chapter but I am not sure yet about what the next chapter will be like though.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap: **

_Thoughts_

_Beliefs_

_Ideas_

_Truths_

_Images_

_All of these you hold_

_Onto tightly_

_What I now mention_

_You will release_

Chris closed his eyes as he felt memories seep away from his mind. He sighed and lay down. He had no idea what the consequences would be of the spell but he didn't really care either and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. A restless, dreamless sleep.

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 4**

Wyatt woke up not much after the moment that Chris took the book away. He looked around and sat up. He frowned and looked at his nightstand; seeing that the book was gone. "Oh shit Chris…" He sighed and got up quickly, putting on clothes before storming out of his own room and into Chris'. "Chris!"

Chris shot up and blinked. "W-what? Wy?" He frowned and sat up. "Why are you yelling at me?"

Wyatt glared at him. "I told you to stay off the book if I wasn't with you Chris."

Chris frowned and looked at Wyatt. "What? The book but?" He blinked when he noticed the book besides him. "Wait…" He looked at the book and saw the pages it was opened on.

Wyatt looked at the book. "A memory spell? You used a memory spell?"

Chris frowned. "Uh… I don't remember… I guess I did…"

Wyatt walked over to Chris and sighed. "Chris… why did you use that spell?"

His younger brother looked at the ground; not knowing what to do. "I don't know Wyatt… please…" He bit his lip.

Wyatt sighed and took the book. "You obviously used this spell else you would remember casting it and why you cast it… so … I'll look for a way to restore your memories then…"

Chris shook his head. "No!" He blinked. "Uh… well… if I cast that spell… I must've had a reason… so please… just let it be." He begged Wyatt. "Plaese Wy…"

Wyatt looked at Chris and frowned. "Chris? What do you remember of that party we went to?"

Chris looked at Wyatt. "Party? We went to a party?"

"Yes… two days ago… well… the evening before mom and the others came home."

Chris frowned. "I don't remember a party… I remember three days ago… getting up and saying goodbye to mom and wishing them all a good trip."

Wyatt nodded. "I thought so already…" He knew what Chris erased. He knew why Chris had cast the spell. And it worried him. If one action while he was drunk had made him cast a spell to erase all the memories, feelings and thoughts connect to it then it must've bothered his brother a lot. "Say Chris… I am not mad at you for it but… next time please be more careful okay..."

Chris nodded. "Okay… I'll be more careful with … whatever I have to be more careful with…"

Wyatt smiled and left his brother's room. He had the idea that the help he had said he needed with an essay hadn't really been about that essay either. Perhaps he should talk to Phoebe and Coop about it.

**888888888**

Wyatt looked at Chris who sat on the other side of the table. His baby brother seemed a bit dazed. But Wyatt had to admit that he seemed more at peace with himself. "So uhm mom… is aunt Phoebe coming over today?"

Piper looked up. "What? Phoebe? Well I do recall that she said something about that yes…"

Melinda smiled. "Need love advice maybe Wy?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No… not really… I just have to ask her something." He smiled.

Chris frowned. Love advice? Wyatt… Love… He shook his head and sighed. "Not everything that people ask aunt Phoebe is about love Melinda." He said softly, backing up Wyatt while he had no idea if Wyatt indeed needed or did not need love advice.

Wyatt looked at Chris and smiled. "Indeed Chris. Thank you."

Chris smiled back and looked down afterward, trying to find out what to do now. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Phoebe rang the bell before walking inside. "Hello everyone…" She smiled.

Chris smiled. "Hi aunt Phoebe."

"Hey Chris… I have those articles you asked about for your essay." She said softly.

Chris looked at her. "Ah? Uh… okay…"

Wyatt looked at Phoebe. "Ah aunt Phoebe I have something to talk to you about. Maybe we could talk in private upstairs? Then you can put the articles on Chris' desk too."

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. That sounds good." She smiled.

Wyatt and Phoebe walked up to the stairs. Wyatt opened his bedroom door and let Phoebe in.

Phoebe frowned. "So Wyatt… what is going on?"

"Chris used a memory spell on himself."

Phoebe blinked. "What? But I and Coop were preparing one."

Wyatt sighed. "Well… he cast one on himself." He said softly. "He doesn't remember a thing from the moment you all left for the trip."

His aunt bit her lip. "Oh that wasn't the plan… We were making a spell so he would only forget a few things… not everything." She sighed.

Wyatt looked down. "So… he used that spell because of… that event after the party?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes. He was afraid of the effect it would have on him and you."

Her cousin sat down and sighed. "I understand his fear but… I would never hate him. He's my brother."

She nodded and sat down with him. "I know. And Coop and I told him that. But you know Chris."

Wyatt looked at her. "Does it bother him that much that he did that? I mean… I don't mind it that he did that… he was drunk and… even if he did plan to do it… he will never be different to me… he's my baby brother…"

Phoebe smiled a bit and hugged him. "Don't worry about it Wyatt… he just couldn't move on without a spell. Nothing changed… not it's just like it really never happened."

Wyatt hugged her back and nodded. "Yea… you're right. It's okay… we can stay brother this way… without any of us having to worry about what the other might do or think…" He smiled and thanked his aunt Phoebe.

**8888888888**

Chris looked at his feet and ran a hand through his hair. He caught a glimpse of the tattoo he had on his wrist. It was only a few days old. He hadn't known why but he had suddenly felt like he needed one. He looked at it. A triquetra and pentagram mixed into one symbol. He touched it and bit his lip.

The young man was exhausted lately. He hadn't been sleeping well. Ever since he had cast that spell his dreams had been dark and sinister. He remembered they were mostly about him being powerless while he was walking around in dark alleys, haunted by dark lighters and demons that couldn't wait to capture and torture him in hope to get information on the charmed ones and on Wyatt.

But he didn't think that the spell had anything to do with it. At least he hoped that.

Wyatt knocked on Chris' door; waiting for a reply.

Chris frowned. "Yes, come in." He said softly, yawning.

Wyatt opened the door and walked inside. "Chris. I want you to help me beat a demon."

"Beat a demon? But… you can handle demons on your own… you use one move and they're dead…"

"Okay… true but I miss demon hunting with my little brother." Wyatt said with a slight smile.

Chris shook his head. "No… I can't… I don't want to get near demons again… sorry."

Wyatt blinked. "But Chris… this is not like you…" He said sighing.

Chris shrugged. "I don't care… I'm no longer hunting demons, with or without you."

The Twice Blessed sighed and got up. "Okay then…" He said silently before walking out of the room. This wasn't normal… Chris was always eager to battle demons and now he suddenly changed his mind.

Wyatt walked to his room and sat down, looking at the Book of Shadows. "Damn Chris… what do I have to do with you?" He asked himself softly; looking down. He had to save his brother… he had to get his brother back to normal.

Wyatt was slowly starting to blame himself for Chris' situation. He had the idea that if he had talked to Chris about then Chris would've found peace with it and not have cast that stupid spell. The spell of which he was certain that was making Chris look so tired and even scared of demons.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Reviews, questions, ideas always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: ** Wyatt was slowly starting to blame himself for Chris' situation. He had the idea that if he had talked to Chris about then Chris would've found peace with it and not have cast that stupid spell. The spell of which he was certain that was making Chris look so tired and even scared of demons.

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 5**

Wyatt looked at his feet. He had to find a way to solve this. If he didn't then he'd have to explain it to Chris… maybe… maybe he could just cast the spell to make Chris remember. But then again. If he did that Chris would be furious and then he would start breaking down again right? He looked at the door and sighed. "Chris… my brother…" He closed his eyes. "Why is he so afraid?"

**8888888888888**

Chris looked at his mother. "Mom… do I act weird lately?"

Piper looked at Chris. "What? Why would you think that love?"

"I don't know… I feel weird… And I have weird dreams a lot…"

Piper sighed. "Chris… how long have you been having bad dreams?"

"A week or two…" He mumbled silently; not realizing Wyatt had walked in.

Wyatt had tried to figure out a way to help him but he couldn't.

Piper shook her head. "And what do you dream then?"

Chris swallowed. "Demons… and warlocks…" He looked down. "They follow me… hunt me and capture me…"

His mother sighed. "Chris dear you should've told me before…"

"I know mom… but I was scared. They… they hurt me in my dreams… like really bad… dark lighters killing me…. Grimlocks blinding me and other stuff… It's making me go crazy mom…"

Wyatt looked at his younger brother, seeing how he seemed close to breaking. He frowned and took a step closer. "Chris… you could've talked to me."

Chris spun around and fell as he glared at Wyatt. "Wyatt we were having a private conversation!"

Piper blinked. "Uh Chris dear… he couldn't know that."

Chris shrugged. "Doesn't matter…. He should've let me know he was here mom." He sighed before getting up.

Wyatt looked down. "Sorry Chris. You're right." He said softly.

Chris looked at him. "Wy… just go now…"

Piper sighed. "Can't he stay? He might know why you're dreaming those things?"

Chris gave in. "Okay then."

Wyatt looked at him. "So… they hurt you… anything else?"

Chris bit his lip. "I was bait… they tried to get you through me."

Wyatt blinked. "Ah…"

Piper smiled and hugged him. "Oh Chris don't worry. That's won't happen in reality we promise."

Chris shrugged. "That does not really take my fear away." He whispered. "But I'm going to try to sleep a bit… I'm tired."

Wyatt nodded. "Want me to stay with you until you sleep? I mean… so you can fall asleep with a safe feeling or something?"

Chris shook his head. "No… I'll be fine." He said as he walked away.

Piper hugged her eldest son. "Are you okay?"

Wyatt sighed. "I'm worried about Chris… he hasn't been like himself…" He said softly.

Piper nodded and looked at him. "Listen Wyatt, you are doing your best to keep him safe and everything… you're a great brother for him I swear."

"But… what if he doesn't need me to be a brother?"

His mother looked at him with a frown. "How do you mean Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked down. "Chris and I went to a party a while ago… when you were on your trip. And he was really drunk…"

"He was drunk? Wyatt I told you not to let him get drunk!"

"Mom please…"

"Okay… I'm calm." She sighed.

"He kissed me… after that he started to get confused and asked Phoebe and Coop to write a spell for him to erase those memories. But for some reason he used a spell from the book before Phoebe finished her own spell and he forget all about it…"

Piper stared at her son as if he was a stranger. "Chris kissed you?"

Wyatt sighed. "Mom… he was drunk…"

"But you just said that he got confused because of it…"

"Mom… I wouldn't care if he did want more… he's my brother he means everything for me."

Piper nodded. "Okay then… go on…"

Wyatt looked at the ceiling. "It's since he cast that spell that he has been having bad dreams."

Piper sighed. "That's not good… it must hold something with his repressed and erased memories and feelings."

"I think that as well…" Wyatt spoke. "I want to talk to Chris about it though. Perhaps it is best to cast a spell to make him remember… but then he could get back into a state where he casts the spell again." He sighed.

Piper put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry… we'll let it be for a while now… and see how he evolves in it… perhaps things get better soon?"

Wyatt nodded. He hoped his mother was right.

Meanwhile Chris was sitting on his bed again. He let himself fall back and stared at the ceiling as a sigh escaped his lips. "Wyatt…" He mumbled softly, frowning. He sat up and bit his lip. He looked at the tattoo on his wrist. In his mind he had engraved the symbol as the sign for Wyatt. For Wyatt and himself. But he never really knew why he was thinking about Wyatt so much. He had this strange feeling inside him. A feeling that was not satisfied. It felt strange and almost made him feel as if it was not something that was part of him; but something that was bigger. Something that had a reason beyond himself.

Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to fall asleep.

_The blindfold around his eyes was tight. Too tight; it hurt. He tried to move and realized that the demons had tied him up. "Let me go!"_

_A laugh came from his right side. "Shut up. You're not getting out until your precious brother is in our hands."_

_Chris tried to get free from the ropes that held him. _

"_Don't even try pretty boy… you have three dark lighter arrows pointed at your heart. And I don't think you want to hurt your brother by dying."_

_The white lighter froze and stayed silent. _

"_Call for him. Call for your brother."_

_Chris shook his head. "No. I won't let you hurt Wyatt."_

"_Well if you don't call him then perhaps we should fire one of the arrows."_

_The young man sighed. "Please… just let me go."_

_A dark lighter growled. "Stop begging you witch!" _

_Chris recognized the voice. He had met this man once, long ago. He didn't remember where or when though. He was terrified but didn't really show. He just begged to be released; knowing it wouldn't help. Not until he called for Wyatt._

_He sighed and nodded. "I'll call him." He whispered._

_Happy mumbles came from the demons and dark lighters._

_Chris took a breath and tried to focus for a moment. "Wyatt… help me… please…" He whispered softly._

_It didn't take long or white orbs filled the room and Wyatt looked down at his bound brother. He glared at the demons. "You are sick… using my brother to get to me." He spoke with a silent but determinate voice. _

_Chris bit his lip. "I'm sorry Wyatt… I tried to get away but they were too fast and before I knew it I was caught." He said; not knowing where his brother was exactly._

_The eldest white lighter looked at the demons and saw they were not paying attention to every movement. It was his chance. He moved his hands up and send off a wave of powerful energy, with which he completely destroyed the demons that had captured his brother._

_Chris frowned. "Wy? What's going on?" He asked softly._

_Wyatt smiled and moved his hands down. "Nothing anymore Chris. The demons are gone… you're safe." He said softly before walking over to his brother and taking off the blindfold._

_Chris looked at his brother and smiled softly. "Thank you Wy."_

_The eldest bend down and untied his younger brother before holding him closely. "Chris, you had me worried."_

_Chris closed his eyes. "Sorry… I didn't mean to worry you … but they caught me before I could get away…" He said silently._

_Wyatt smiled and picked up his brother in bridal style. "You're safe now. I'll never let them get you."_

_Chris' green eyes met with Wyatt's blue eyes. "Really? You'll protect me forever?"_

_Wyatt nodded. "Of course Chris. You're everything to me." He said with a slight smile. _

"_Wyatt… would you hate me if I did something bad?"_

_Wyatt looked at his little brother. "Something bad? But Chris… you're a good witch."_

"_I meant… something that a brother shouldn't do…" He looked away from him._

"_But Chris… you'll always stay my brother… no matter what you do." He kissed his brother's hair. "Come… I'll get us home."_

_Chris nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes…"_

_Wyatt smiled and orbed them to his room. "Here… You're safe now." He said softly as let put Chris down on the bed and stroked his hair. _

"_Wy… hold me? Please?" He asked softly._

_The elder white lighter couldn't ignore it and hugged his brother closely. _

"_Wyatt I love you…" Chris whispered softly._

_Wyatt looked at him. "Hm? Well that's good Chris… we are brothers after all. We shouldn't hate each other."_

"_No… I mean… really love you… more than a brother should." He said as he bit his lip._

Chris opened his eyes and frowned. Why did he dream this? Why did he dream that he loved Wyatt? That was sick… He curled up and pulled the covers high over him. He didn't know what to do now. He had told Wyatt that he loved him… why had he said something like that in his dream? He knew dreams were connected to his subconscious mind. So did that mean then that deep down he was in love with Wyatt? Or was he confusing it with some other deep meaning?

**Note: I'm quite happy with how things are turning out. I know there's a lot about their thoughts but to me it's important so I hope you can see the importance of it too and hope that you enjoy this chapter and fic.**

**Reviews, ideas and questions always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:** Chris opened his eyes and frowned. Why did he dream this? Why did he dream that he loved Wyatt? That was sick… He curled up and pulled the covers high over him. He didn't know what to do now. He had told Wyatt that he loved him… why had he said something like that in his dream? He knew dreams were connected to his subconscious mind. So did that mean then that deep down he was in love with Wyatt? Or was he confusing it with some other deep meaning?

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 6**

Chris looked at the sky as he sat in front of the manor. He still was sleeping badly and inside he felt confused and strange. His dreams had gotten more and more heated. Wyatt saving him, he confessing he loves Wyatt and then… He didn't even know why he dreamt of doing those things with a guy, let alone his brother. It was bringing him down.

Piper had been telling him a few times already to go outside and get some fresh air. But most of the time Chris had ignored her.

And when Wyatt asked him to hunt some demons together he would just tell Wyatt to leave him alone and afterwards he would curl up and scream to himself.

But he did have a few better moments. And one those days he would come home late and bring friends home before locking himself up in his room with them. He had cast a few spells on his room to keep sounds in. He could turn up his music as loud as he wanted. He could do things of which he didn't want his family to get knowledge off.

The things he did in his room, the things he dreamt and felt. All of those things were no longer known to his family. And that made him a bit more relaxed than he had been the last weeks.

As he looked at the sky he knew that things had to change soon. If they didn't… it would destroy him and there would be nothing to him anymore. Chris sighed and stood up, looking at the car of his mom. He knew he had to be at school soon. He had an appointment with some guy. He had seen him only a few times but well. He didn't really care. He had to figure things out. And for that he needed to meet guys.

Chris stood up and took his cell, dialing the number of the guy he was going to meet up with today. "Hey… where are you at the moment?" He asked.

"I'm at magic school already."

"Right… I'll be there in an orb." He said before walking back into the house. He looked around, being certain nobody was near him before orbing to magic school. He hoped Conrad would be nice to him. Conrad was a guy with more experience.

Chris walked over to the classroom where they made potions. He looked at the door and bit his lip. "Okay…" He took a deep breath and opened door, walking inside. "Hey."

Conrad smiled. "Hi… so uhm Chris… why are we meeting here?"

Chris shrugged. "Does that matter? I don't need my family to ask questions."

Conrad sighed. "You can orb…"

Chris looked at his feet. "Listen Conrad… this is just some fun… Nothing more."

"I know I know Chrissy boy… don't worry." He said before walking to him and touching Chris' cheek. "I'll be kind with you."

Chris glared at him. "I'm not going to sleep with you Conrad. Just… exploring a bit… that's it."

Conrad nodded. "Alright Chris, I won't do anything you don't want. "

Chris smiled a bit. "Okay… thank you." He said softly before feeling Conrad's lips on his his'. He closed his eyes and he could feel the other put more pressure to it. A hand slipped around Chris' waist and pulled him against the body of the other witch.

Conrad's tongue flicked over Chris' lips, wanting him to open his lips so he could make things more heated for the young white lighter. He had desired to lay with Chris for a while now and since Chris was giving him a chance to do so. It made him slightly happy even though he knew for Chris this was a quest to find out how he felt about things.

Chris could slowly feel Conrad pushing him towards the wall before pressing their bodies together.

Conrad's lips broke away from Chris' and kissed the young man's flushed cheeks before smiling. "Chris… you're beautiful know that?"

The white lighter looked at the shape shifter and then looked away. "Conrad… no strings attached… remember? Just some fun…"

"Oh but Chris… this can be some real fun… some permanent fun." He said softly, sliding a hand underneath the other's shirt. His lips pressed against the white lighters' pulse, kissing; sucking on it.

Chris closed his eyes and gasped softly. "Hm… C-Conrad…" He frowned as he felt the young man caress his chest and back before actually pulling off Chris' shirt.

"Let me make you feel good Chris. Let me make you happy." He whispered softly. "I will make you feel alive." His hands pulled Chris closer to him, their groins pressing together. He was getting excited. But that was only natural since he was kissing and touching the male he wanted.

The white lighter blushed and moaned. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted as Conrad kissed his neck again before moving his lips down. Working his lips and tongue at the hardening nipples. Hands slid down as well; moving into Chris' jeans and squeezing the young man's buttocks. A gasp escaped Chris' lips. "C-Conrad… don't…"

Conrad looked at Chris and pouted. "Oh come on Chris. I won't hurt you… I promise."

Chris looked at him, confused and slightly upset. "I know you wouldn't hurt me but…"

"But what? You can trust me… This is just for fun Chris." He said with a slight smile.

Slowly Chris nodded, relaxing a bit. "But no sex. You're not putting anything in me." He said with a clear voice.

The shape shifter nodded. "Of course Chris…" He smiled and kissed Chris again.

Chris looked at him as he again slid down, kissing and licking Chris' nipples again. He closed his eyes and just let him do as he wanted at the moment. He let Conrad unbuckle his jeans and pushing them down. Chris was alright with it as long as he wasn't going too far. A hand groped his groin; making him moan and gasp. He was wondering or this was right to do. He wasn't really certain of how Conrad was touching and kissing him. It held some sort of hidden passion. It was starting to worry him.

Conrad smiled. He could see that Chris was moaning. And it was a sight that excited him even more. He loved the view of it. He moved his one hand from Chris' buttocks more to the middle, moving his index finger to Chris' sphincter.

The white lighter gasped and pushed Conrad away. "Don't!" He said quickly, trembling slightly.

Conrad looked at Chris and closed the gap between them in a few seconds before pushing him against him. He grinned. "You're not getting away Chris." He said before pulling Chris' boxers down with one swift move.

Chris froze and stared at Conrad. "Conrad… don't do this… don't make me use my powers on you." He mumbled.

Conrad sighed. "Shut up. You're going to be mine Chris. Forever." His arms pulled Chris closely again him before one of his hands again slid down to the young white lighter's buttocks.

Chris bit his lip. He didn't want this. "Stop it!" He tried to push Conrad away but the other was stronger. There was only one way to get him off. Orb or use his telekinesis. But the way Conrad was holding him was making it difficult to do anything besides orbing. So he orbed out of Conrad's grasp and then send Conrad flying against one of the walls.

Chris gathered his clothes and then quickly orbed to his room where he put his boxers back on and dumped the rest of his clothes on the floor. He was still slightly in shock from what Conrad had tried to do. He knew he was lucky that he could orb. Else he could've been in a lot of trouble. He didn't understand why the shape shifter had tried to force himself onto Chris. After all if he wanted Chris, didn't he know then that he should be kind and at least show that he cares? Well, apparently Conrad didn't know this.

The young white lighter closed his eyes and let himself fall on his bed. He thought that the best thing would be that he fell asleep. But even though he curled up and was snuggling his covers he just couldn't catch sleep until hours had passed.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Plz review. Ideas and questions welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:** The young white lighter closed his eyes and let himself fall on his bed. He thought that the best thing would be that he fell asleep. But even though he curled up and was snuggling his covers he just couldn't catch sleep until hours had passed.

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 7**

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and smiled at his mother. "Hey mom."

Piper smiled. "Hi Wyatt… say… have you seen Chris lately? I haven't seen him in weeks…"

Wyatt shook his head. "No… he locks himself up in his room most of the time… and at school he avoids being seen. "

"We have to help him Wyatt… if things go on like this then I'll have to contact your father."

The twice blessed stared at his mother. "What? But you do realize that if you call him that Chris will leave and never return right?"

Piper sighed. "But what can I do? Just let him destroy himself and his destiny?"

"I'll talk to him… I'll tell him that he has to solve his problems and be back to how he was." Wyatt said as opened the fridge to see what food they had. "Maybe I can lure him down here with noodles." He said silently.

Piper smiled. "Good. I'll make noodles for you and Chris. You get him down here."

Wyatt nodded and walked upstairs. He knew knocking on Chris' door wouldn't be useful at all so he orbed into his brother's room.

Chris groaned when his room was filled with the bright light of Wyatt's orbs. "Wyatt, don't just orb in here." He say with slight annoyance.

"But Chris it's the only way to have a talk with you."

"So what? Mom send you anyway so don't bother." The younger brother sighed.

Wyatt shook his head. "Chris… if you don't come downstairs then… mom will call him… she'll call our father to speak with you. And you know him. He might even clip your wings."

Chris froze. "Clip my wings? But he can't… if he does that then how am I meant to stay alive around here?" He asked in shock.

Wyatt sighed. "Chris… you can solve that by showing that you are still part of our family… mom is worried. And so am I…" He said silently.

Chris looked down. "I guess I could come yes… I'm hungry anyway so."

"That's good then. Mom is making noodles."

Chris grinned. "Noodles huh? You knew that if you said that I'd come down to eat… isn't it?"

"Yes… pretty much." Wyatt smiled. "Come on brother. Let's show our mother that her son is still alive."

Chris stood up. "Okay… let's…" He said before orbing downstairs before walking into the kitchen. "Hey mom."

Piper looked behind her. "Hey hunny… it's good to see you're still alive."

"Yea… Wyatt told me you're worried. Sorry for that." Chris sighed.

Piper smiled and walked over to her son, hugging him. "It's okay Chris. Just stay around a bit more now okay…"

Chris nodded. "Okay mom… I'll try…" He said silently. Inside he knew that it was as good as impossible. He wasn't going to be around more. Actually he felt more as if he had to get out more. He needed air… he needed space and fun. And for that he knew that he would have to party again. Party… Wyatt had spoken of a party…

Wyatt looked at Chris and smiled. "You seem a bit pale Chris…"

Chris looked up. "Uh… yea I just have been a bit sick." He said sighing softly. It had been a few days since he had had that encounter with Conrad. He felt horrible inside because of it. He had trusted Conrad and he had been betrayed by him. He felt sick by it. And for that reason alone he hadn't been to magic school ever since.

Piper blinked. "But you should've told me love."

"I know mom. I just didn't want to worry you. Sorry." He cast his green eyes down.

Wyatt sighed. "Chris you shouldn't keep such things from us. We're your family."

Chris shrugged. "You're family but it's still my life. I do with it what I want." He looked at the bowl of noodles Piper put down before him and took the chopsticks. "And now can I please eat before you go on preaching Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Okay Chris. I'll let you eat in silence." He said softly.

Chris nodded before smiling. "Good."

**88888888888**

Later that day Chris was found in the living room, looking at the television.

Wyatt walked inside and looked at his brother. "Chris… what are you doing today?"

Chris looked up. "Well I'm going to a party tonight and tomorrow night… and actually each night from now on… I have to rebuild a social life."

Wyatt nodded. "I see. Do you mind if I come with you? It's been a while since we did something as brothers."

"I'd rather go alone Wyatt." Chris mumbled before turning his attention back to the television.

"Say Chris. I heard you and Conrad no longer talk… half of magic school talks about you two having a fight… what happened?"

"Nothing. He just…" Chris frowned. He needed to say something that wouldn't make Wyatt ask more questions. "Our friendship is just of no importance anymore."

Wyatt frowned. "I don't believe that." He said sighing.

Chris shrugged. "What does it matter to you then huh? You have nothing to do with it."

**88888888888888**

It was the third day that Chris had gone out to party. He wasn't drunk but not entirely sober either. He smiled and god up. He had to get home now. Else Wyatt would insist on joining him next time… He didn't want to party with his brother anymore.

So Chris got up and paid his bill with a slight smile on his face. He was sober enough to think and to know his way home but he swayed slightly as he walked. Humming a song as he walked through a few streets towards his home. He looked at the alley he was getting closer to. "Hm… dark alleys… ooooh so creepy~" He chuckled and started to make his way through it.

About halfway through the alley two men appeared from the dark. Their dark orbs not showing in the shadows of the alley.

Chris looked at them. "Let me pass." He said with annoyance as the darklighters approached him.

The men chuckled. "We're not letting you pass." One of them said as three others walked to them from the other side of Chris.

Chris looked around him and noticed the three more dark lighters. "Oh come on… what do you want?"

"You… or more like… your brother."

Chris frowned. "You guys want Wyatt? Tsss well I'm not him so fuck off."

They closed in more on him and Chris could feel the air around him change. It was obvious they were evil.

"What are you? Demons? Warlocks?"

"Dark lighters of course."

Chris froze. "Dark lighters…." He swallowed and looked down. What could he do. He was surrounded by five of the most lethal demons for his kind. Orb… he'd have to orb." He waved his hand to the three behind him, sending them flying through the air before trying to orb away.

A laugh came from one of them. "A spell against white lighters orbing away is always useful on moments like these… don't you agree Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Chris felt hands at his wrists and then he felt a jolt before blacking out.

**8888888888**

Chris felt something cold wash over him. He frowned and tried to move but couldn't seem to find the strength for it. He tried to see something around him and could see nothing but darkness and realized they had blindfolded him. The feel of leather straps on his skin was even more alarming. It meant that they had undressed him. Or at least partly. He could feel the fabric of his boxers and felt somewhat relieved…. At least they hadn't undressed him completely.

The young whitelighter wondered where they had taken him. He remembered the darklighters surrounding him. And then… that jolt… they had thrown an energy ball at him. He felt slightly upset that he had been captured so easily. He was ashamed of himself.

Footsteps approached him. "Look, the boy's awake."

Chris frowned. "Boy? Hey! I'm mature of age!" He growled.

Laughter filled the room… or … Place or whatever they were in.

"Now now little whitelighter. I wouldn't scream too much if I were you… most of us get annoyed easily."

Chris sighed. "What do you freaks want from me?"

"We… want your brother." This time is was another voice. Another darklighter.

"My brother? And why would I call him? Except maybe to kill you all."

Another voice filled Chris' ears. "Oh you'll call him if you want to live… After all… our arrows are poisonous."

"I'll never call him … I won't let you guys harm him or even try to do so … even though you can't possibly hurt him. He's the twice blessed… he'd kill you all in one move."

"Too bad little prince… but you better call him. After all… we know your fears and thoughts."

Chris frowned. Fears and thoughts? What were they talking about. "I don't get what you're talking about." He said silently.

"You don't? Well… that deep little secret you buried in your heart… the thing you have been searching a reason for… the reason why that one young man almost hurt you."

Chris was still clueless of what was going on until he heard those last words. Hurt… Conrad… Conrad had tried to hurt him because he had indeed been looking for answers to his dreams. That dream… He had told Wyatt that he loved him. They couldn't know about that right?

**Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ And if you wonder where the clothes stealing part came from... it's an idea a friend of mine came up with. xD  
><strong>

**Reviews, questions and ideas are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:** Chris was still clueless of what was going on until he heard those last words. Hurt… Conrad… Conrad had tried to hurt him because he had indeed been looking for answers to his dreams. That dream… He had told Wyatt that he loved him. They couldn't know about that right?

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 8**

A voice near his ear spoke in silence. "We know… we know about your heart's desire… how you dream to be held by your brother… such sick fantasy it is isn't it?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have no such feelings at all!"

"Really? Think about it… surely you don't want us to tell your brother about that right? I mean… wouldn't he think you're a freak? That you're sick in your head?"

"And why are you saying this? Do you hope I'll call Wyatt because you say you know something about me?" Chris was annoyed by these men.

"That's indeed what we expect… after all… you don't want him to know you love him… so the only way to accomplish that is by calling him. Then we will not send our best darklighters after him to tell him about your secret feelings."

Chris swallowed. "But…" How did they know about it? It were secret feelings.

"Well… what will it be?" One of the men asked him.

Chris bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. Could he really call his brother in hope to hide his secret? Wasn't that selfish? And it could bring himself and Wyatt in trouble right?

A voice in his head spoke silently. _"How is it selfish? Hiding your secret will only make things better for both of you. He doesn't need to know your secret does he?"_

Chris frowned. Indeed, he should never know. It was his secret.

"_But then again… if you call him… then would it not mean that they can still tell him? They could betray you… darklighters cannot be trusted. They are not truthful like they say… if you call him they'd tell him before he could even vanquish them… They are liars…"_

Liars… It's true… demons are liars… Chris couldn't trust them… he wouldn't call Wyatt… never…

"_You'd rather die than have them tell your secret to Wyatt… you have to save him and his trust even if it means dying."_

Chris sighed. "I'm not calling him. I'm not calling Wyatt." He whispered silently.

"What? Do you have a deathwish? Or do you want him to know about your love?"

Chris shook his head. "If I die… then my secret won't matter…" He said softly. "So… I'm not … I'm not calling him."

"_That's it… don't call him. Calling him only endangers you and Wyatt. It'd would bring him in danger… you can't do that…You'd rather die yourself… tell them… you don't care… you can't find a way to escape this place without losing something you care about anyway."_

Chris bit his lip and sighed. "No matter what I do… I lose him anyway… so no matter what you'll say… I'm not calling him…"

The darklighters looked at each other and smiled. Little did Chris seem to know that he was being used even if he didn't call Wyatt.

"Okay then… take aim…" One of them told a darklighter with a crossbow.

Chris felt sick somewhere inside him. He felt sick with grief. They were going to kill him. And he wouldn't call for help. He couldn't risk it… it was too dangerous.

"Shoot above the heart… then it is more painful." The darklighter ordered.

Chris prepared himself for it. He wondered what it would feel like. He had never thought of dying before. But he was sure that it couldn't be too bad… right?

The crossbow clicked and the arrow flew through the air, piercing Chris' skin and settling about 2 inches above the young whitelighter's heart.

Chris gasped when the arrow invaded his chest. He could feel the poison starting to spread through his body already. It startled him that he could feel it already.

"Now… you still don't want to call your brother so he can heal you?"

Chris shook his head. "No… I'm not calling him." He repeated.

"Oh no… then we'll get our hands on Wyatt…" They said, fake disappointment dripping of it.

Chris shrugged. "I don't care… it's too late anyway…" He groaned as he felt his body heat up slowly. He hadn't thought that he would get feverish just from the poison. But then again he had never really looked up what the poison did. The only thing he knew about it was that it killed whitelighters.

**888888888888**

Wyatt looked up at the clock and sighed. Chris was still not home. They had made an agreement. Wyatt would let Chris party on his own if he came home before the time they have agreed upon. But apparently that no longer mattered for Chris.

The twice blessed got up and took his jacket. He would go to where Chris was out to party. He had to take care of this.

He orbed to the toilets of the bar his brother had gone to before walking into the bar and trying to find Chris. But when Chris seemed to be either invisible or gone he decided to ask the bartender. There he got the information that Chris had left about an hour ago.

An hour ago… he should've been home by now then. So where was he?

Wyatt walked through the front door of the bar; into the cold air and closed his eyes, trying to sense his brother. He could sense Chris somewhere but it was weak… Would that mean that he was just far away or … the underworld. Chris was in the underworld.

After making sure nobody could see him he orbed down to the underworld before looking around. "Where are you Chris…" He said silently before trying to sense Chris again. But again the presence of Chris felt weak.

Chris was hurt… Wyatt frowned. Why was Chris down in the underworld and hurt? And why hadn't he called out to his brother for help?

There were too many things for which he had to guess the reasons. He didn't get it but he had to hurry. Else it would go wrong for Chris.

So with that he orbed to the cave next to the cave where the darklighters were holding Chris. He peeked inside and saw Chris on an altar, strapped to it with leather straps. He frowned. Why had they taken his clothes? That was just sick.

The darklighters were just staring at the young whitelighter as he groaned and gasped. The fever was getting worse and Chris was near to his end… Wyatt could feel it.

He had to help his brother and get rid of those demons. And he had to be fast enough to save Chris as well. Wyatt took a deep breath before taking one step into the cave of the darklighters. Like in Chris' dreams he put his hands up before sending an energy wave to destroy their molecules. He smiled when the darklighters screamed and vanished.

Chris frowned and groaned. "Hn… w-what?" He mumbled silently, wondering what the screams were for.

Wyatt walked over to Chris and bit his lip. "Calm down Chris. I'm here…" He whispered to his brother before orbing the arrow out of Chris' wound. It hurt him to see his brother in pain like this. He put his hands over Chris' wound. He could feel the desperate need in him to heal him and smiled slightly when his hands started to glow and Chris' wound healed slowly.

"Wy? Why are you here?" He asked silently as he started to feel a bit better.

Wyatt sighed. "Why? Because I was worried and it's good that I got here in time." He said softly as he started to remove the leather straps.

Chris slowly sat up and removed his blindfold before looking at his brother. "Why did you come? You better would've stayed wait…"

Wyatt hugged Chris and sighed. "You're my little brother Chris. You mean so much to me."

Chris bit his lip. "But… it was my own fault… I don't deserve your care…"

"Hey that's not true Chris… you do deserve it… and now I'm going to get you home."

The younger brother nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep." Spoke Wyatt softly as he picked Chris up in bridal style.

Chris nodded slowly and bit his lip slightly. But less than an orb later he was already asleep.

Wyatt smiled a bit and put his brother down on his bed. "Okay…" He looked at him and felt angry at the darklighters for taking Chris' clothes away. He couldn't just let his brother sleep like that right? What if Piper came in? It would be hard to explain.

And so Wyatt walked to Chris' wardrobe and picked a simple pair of pajama pants for Chris before walking over to his brother and putting them on. At least this way he looked as if he had gone to bed by himself. He put the covers over his brother and sighed. Chris had seemed so down… and Wyatt felt guilty for it.

**Note: This chapter was finished so quickly. I am happy with it ^^**

**Reviews, questions and ideas always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap:** And so Wyatt walked to Chris' wardrobe and picked a simple pair of pajama pants for Chris before walking over to his brother and putting them on. At least this way he looked as if he had gone to bed by himself. He put the covers over his brother and sighed. Chris had seemed so down… and Wyatt felt guilty for it.

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 9**

When Chris woke up he frowned and looked around. He didn't remember much of the last day. He had gone out to party… and then… right … Darklighters… he had been ambushed and captured by darklighters. And Wyatt had saved him… Wyatt...

He looked at the ceiling and sighed. Those darklighters had made him lose his will… he still didn't fully get it. But obviously it had been a trick of them.

Wyatt was in the kitchen already when Chris walked in. "Hey Chris. I hope you're feeling better?" He asked softly.

Chris smiled a bit. "Yes… slightly."

Wyatt nodded. "Good…" He said softly before putting his glass of water down. "I'll make you breakfast."

Chris nodded. "Yea… sure…"

Wyatt looked at him and started to make Chris a light breakfast.

Chris sighed. "Wy… about yesterday… I…"

Wyatt looked up. "Don't worry about it. All I want to know is why you didn't call."

Chris looked down. "I couldn't… and I cannot explain why but… I just couldn't."

"Okay." He smiled but inside he couldn't help but feel bad. His mind dragged him back to the cave. Seeing Chris strapped to an altar; dying and sweating from his fever. Wyatt frowned and shook his head. This was sick. Why was his remembering this?

He swallowed and put toast on a plate before giving it to Chris. Their eyes crossed but Wyatt looked away right away.

Chris frowned and shrugged before taking chocolate paste and starting to eat. He loved toast with chocolate paste.

Wyatt smiled slightly. "Uhm, I'm going to help mom in P3 today so…"

Chris looked up. "Do you think that maybe… I could help too?"

"Well… it's the valentine theme week so there are a lot of things to do yes." Answered the twice blessed.

Chris nodded. "Good. I'll shower and then I'll get ready."

Wyatt looked at the clock. "You can take your time, I still have to shower as well so."

Chris got up and nodded. "Okay… But I'm going to finish my toast in my room now…" He said softly before leaving the kitchen.

Wyatt nodded. "Uhm… "Yes… that's okay…" He said silently, looking at his brother as he walked away. It was disturbing him that he remembered the state Chris had been in when he vanquished the darklighters and saved his brother. Why would he remember such a sad moment in his brother's life? They had made him give up… They had crushed him… But why?

Chris closed his bedroomdoor behind him and put the plate with toast on his desk. He was slightly disturbed in his mind. He remembered how lost he had felt the last night after those darklighters had ambushed him. It reminded him of something. Hadn't aunt Prue once felt completely lost as well? He smiled. "Aunt Prue… hm…" He walked to his wardrobe and grabbed the candles.

Chris placed the candles in a circle and lit them. He bit his lip and looked at them. He knew Wyatt didn't want him to cast spells on his own again… not after the last spell he had cast… He shrugged and started to chant.

Hear these words

Hear my cry

Spirit from the

Other side

Come to me I

Summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide

White and orange orbs appeared and swirled faster and faster before revealing Chris' aunt Prue.

She looked around and frowned. "Chris? Why are you summoning me? And in your room nonetheless." She spoke softly, confused.

Chris sighed. "I have a question for you. About darklighters. I was captured yesterday by a bunch of them and… something happened that reminded me of something that happened to you once."

Prue walked out of the circle of candles and materialized. "I see…" She smiled softly and hugged Chris briefly. "Well… let's brainstorm then."

Chris smiled. "I hope you weren't busy when I summoned you."

"No I wasn't… well… I was just discussing some things with grams you know. About potions and stuff. But she knows that when someone of us is summoned it is an important matter."

They sat down and just kept quiet for a few minutes.

Prue was the first one to speak. "So… they didn't hurt you did they?"

Chris sighed. "They did shoot me… but Wyatt was able to find me in time… even though I didn't want to be found."

His aunt frowned. "You didn't want to be found? You just… wanted to let them kill you?" She sounded slightly shocked.

Chris nodded. "Yes… I didn't care anymore… it didn't seem to matter anymore."

"Let me guess… you felt sad and alone? Hurt and lost?"

Chris nodded again. "Yes…."

Prue sighed. "That's the work of a spirit killer…"

Chris looked at her. "A spirit killer? So… there was someone that tried to kill my spirit?"

Prue nodded slowly. "Yes… I once saved a future whitelighter from a spirit killer… and for revenge he came after me… but I was saved…"

Chris smiled. "I'm happy for that… and I am happy that Wyatt saved me… but it bothers me… I mean that… doesn't such fears and feelings be in you already? Isn't it so that spirit killers just … enlarge those doubts and thoughts?"

Prue frowned. "I don't know. I don't know or they just enlarge things that are in you already… maybe they do… but maybe they don't. I don't think anyone knows that Chris."

Chris looked down. "Aunt Prue… I've … I've been having these dreams lately… where I get captured by demons and warlocks and darklighters and then Wyatt always saves but…" He frowned.

"Yes Chris?" She asked softly, wanting him to get his worries off his chest for once.

"Well… after Wyatt saves me I always… confess to him…"

"Confess? Confess what exactly?"

"I always end up telling him that I … that I like him more than I should…"

Prue frowned. "You mean that you love him?"

Chris nodded slowly. "It's confusing me so much… and I don't know what to do anymore…"

"You want to know why you dream that but you cannot seem to figure it out?"

"Exactly… and I don't want to annoy Wyatt or something like that but I do want to know the truth." Chris sighed.

Prue looked at him and thought for a moment. "Do you know when you started to feel something like that the first time?"

Chris shook his head. "No… but apparently I've cast a spell to erase memories… at least Wyatt found me with the book on that page and I couldn't remember why I cast it."

Prue nodded. "I see… then perhaps the erased memories are the beginning of it all… maybe you felt like you couldn't take it and erased the memories and feelings in hope it would never return to you."

Chris looked down. "But… it did return…"

Prue hugged him. "Hey… try not to worry about it. Maybe it's just part of the Great Design… maybe it is meant to be."

Chris looked at her and hugged her back. "Thank you aunt Prue…"

Prue smiled. "It's nothing Chris, I'm glad I can help… and actually it was a nice change… talking to a living."

Chris chuckled. "Yea I guess it could become boring always talking to the same people right?"

Prue sighed. "Oh well… I love my life… I loved the live I had here and I love the life up there."

Chris smiled. "Well… say hello to everyone…"

Prue smiled. "I will I promise." She said softly before standing up. "I hope you'll find your answers soon Chris. And try not to worry so much. Enjoy your life because you never know how short or long it might actually be."

Chris got up and nodded. "I'll try my best."

Prue waved goodbye as she stepped into the circle of candles and orbs surrounded her.

Chris sighed and bend down before blowing out the candles.

**88888888888888**

Wyatt orbed from the bathroom to his room. He put the towel aside and took his clothes. He would have to leave to P3 in about an hour and a half. He hoped that Chris had showered already because else he'd have to hurry.

The twice blessed sighed. He knew Chris enjoyed long showers…. His brother always spend hours in the shower, just enjoying the water as it ran down his body. When Wyatt complained about it Chris always answered with the same excuse. "Showering calms me down."

Wyatt never got why Chris needed to calm down so much. Was he so stressed then? Because it didn't seem that way. Chris always seemed to be relaxed. But experience had taught Wyatt not to go by the looks of things when it came to Chris. Chris had deceived Wyatt more than once.

Again he could feel his mind pull him back to that moment… How Chris had looked when he was asleep after Wyatt had saved him. Chris had seemed so weak and fragile. He wanted to protect Chris no matter what from now on. And he'd have to make that clear to Chris without making his brother suspicious. How could he possibly tell his brother that since he had seen him so close to death he had somehow gotten attracted to him?

He could remember that one day that Chris had been drunk when they returned from that party. Chris had kissed him and had asked Wyatt or he really liked him. It was disturbing him that on the moment he did like Chris… He did like him more than he should and it had started to develop deep inside him; hidden at first but released when he saw his brother in the darklighters' cave.

Wyatt closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't let this all happen. He could never let it out to Chris. Even though he knew that deep inside Chris had been feeling the same way. It was a secret he would have to keep forever.

**Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Well, questions, ideas and reviews always welcome!**


	10. Message

Hello everyone,

I'm very sorry to announce that i twill take a lot longer than I had first planned to actually finish a next chapter in all my stories I have ongoing at the moment.

I am currently struggling a writer's block and trying to figure out a story line for the story about Peter and Caspian. And the story of Wyatt and Chris.

I promise that as soon as I have found a way to overcome the block I will update the stories. Until then please be patient.

どうもすみません。 Dōmo sumimasen.


	11. Chapter 10

**Recap:** Wyatt closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't let this all happen. He could never let it out to Chris. Even though he knew that deep inside Chris had been feeling the same way. It was a secret he would have to keep forever.

**Warnings: Sexual themes later in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 10**

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. "Chris? It's time to leave for P3!" He yelled out to his brother, sighing. It didn't surprise him that Chris was not ready yet but he didn't want to wait for him either.

Chris walked down the stairs. "Chill Wy I'm ready." He said before slipping his jacket on. "Come on let's go…"

Wyatt looked at Chris and nodded. He scanned his brother for a moment and then walked to the door. He thought Chris would've been wearing the clothes he normally wore, casual and careless. But Chris had actually thought about it to wear something more or less decent.

Chris had seen how Wyatt had checked him. It was confusing him. But he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why he found it strange. He felt it had something to do with those memories that he had erased. But he wasn't sure if it would be right to bring those memories back… After all he had found them bad enough to erase them right?

"Chris? You coming?"

Wyatt's voice broke Chris free from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh yea… I'm coming." He said silently, smiling as he followed his brother outside and to the car.

Piper was stern when it came to people orbing into P3. So Wyatt had saved money for a car and had done his best to get his driver's license. Chris hadn't bothered to get a driver's license; he could orb and Wyatt could drive so why would he need one?

Chris got into the car and looked at Wyatt as he drove to their mom's club.

**8888888888888**

Once there Chris got out the car and helped Wyatt carry some extra boxes inside. He looked at the club and sighed. Everything was decorated with red and hearts and roses. All romantic.

Piper looked up and smiled. "Wyatt there you are..." She walked to her son and hugged him as Wyatt put the boxes down.

Chris smiled and put the other boxes next to them.

"Oh and you brought Chris with you." She smiled and hugged her other son as well. "That's just lovely…"

Chris smiled softly. "I didn't have anything else to do so I figured it wouldn't hurt to help out."

Wyatt looked at Chris and his mind wandered slowly. He could remember it. The day he had saved Chris from those guys. Again his mind reminded him of the sight of Chris being dying and covered in sweat as he panted in hope to survive. He frowned and bit his lip.

Chris looked up and saw Wyatt stare at him. Even though it almost seemed as he was staring through him. "Wyatt… why don't we each take one side of the club?"

Wyatt blinked and frowned. "Uh… yes… that's good." He whispered before walking to the other side of the club.

The younger brother smiled a bit. He knew there were things on Wyatt's mind. And it was starting to be obvious that it was connected to him. Was it maybe that he was starting to get interested in him? Chris surely did hope so. He blushed slightly as he took one of the hearts and put it against the wall. Maybe those memories weren't that bad… maybe it would do him good if he remembered everything that had happened. He looked at the heart he had just put against the wall and smiled slightly. Aunt Prue had told him that maybe it was just meant to be. And honestly… he was starting to believe it was true.

Wyatt on the other hand was not at all thinking like that. For him it was absolutely impossible to even consider that he was meant to be with Chris. Chris was his little brother and he did love him more than anything but he would never even think of doing such… unethical things with him. It was wrong.

Piper who was decorating the tables and the bar had no idea about the things that were haunting the thoughts of her two sons. It was something that she probably wouldn't even notice if they would start flirting right before her eyes. Lately she had lost her touch when it came to love-affairs. It was probably to blame to the fact that Leo had accepted his life as an elder. Since that day Piper was no longer together with him and she had sworn never to date or get married again.

Her sons were, at the time she decided it, quite young but hadn't really minded it. After all they had barely seen their father for a while now and they had uncle Coop and their grandpa that spend time with them.

Chris looked across the room and stared at Wyatt for a few minutes. He bit his lip and thought for a moment before finally making his decision. He would undo the spell. He had to know what was going on in Wyatt's head. He looked at Piper and frowned. What would she think if he… He frowned and shook his head before going on with decorating the room. Soon enough he would remember everything. He was ready for it! He just had to be.

**888888888888**

Chris looked at Wyatt. He was looking at the television so he wouldn't notice if Chris did it quickly. He stood up and Wyatt frowned and looked at him.

"I'm going to bed Wy… it's been a long day."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Okay then Chris. Sweet dreams." He said softly before frowning. A long day? Chris never went to bed this early. He had to be up to something.

Chris walked upstairs and opened the door of his room and then slowly and carefully opened Wyatt's bedroomdoor. He looked around and smiled softly. There was the book of shadows! He snuck in, took the book and then closed the door behind him. He looked around and then got into his room, closing the door behind him.

He flipped through the pages and smiled softly before nodding slowly when he found the spell he was looking for. It would help him get his memories back. He sighed softly and closed his eyes to empty his mind a bit and relax completely. He took a deep breath and looked at the words before chanting:

_Powers and emotions tied_

_A witch's heart is where it hies_

_Help me through my agony_

_Bless me with my memory_

He let the memories slip back into his mind, slowly clearing the blanks of the party and that evening. Everything that he had forgotten from that moment to the moment he cast the spell returned to him. The fear and problems he had been having when he tried to understand the reason why he had kissed his brother. His own bloody brother. He closed his eyes.

He remembered. He had kissed him. He had asked aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop to help him with erasing them. But he hadn't been able to handle any longer and then he had cast the spell. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was in love with Wyatt… In love… and he had been for a while.

He sighed deeply and frowned in silence. He wanted to know how Wyatt felt about it and why Wyatt hadn't really been taking a big distance from him. Was Wyatt maybe really attracted to him too? He remembered the moment that he had nearly died. He had been… almost naked and Wyatt had saved him. How had Wyatt felt on that moment? Had he been bothered that his brother had been so exposed or had he found it arousing?

Someone knocked on his door. Chris frowned and sat up, taking the Book of Shadows and putting it underneath his pillow before getting up and opening the door.

Wyatt looked at him. "Chris… what is wrong?" He asked. "You never go to bed this early."

Chris looked at Wyatt and shrugged, letting him in. "I just feel tired. You know that lately I haven't been very… well…" He sighed.

Wyatt nodded and sat down on a chair. "I know. But… are you sure you're alright? I mean… after that attack…"

Chris laughed. "Oh god Wyatt you're such a worry-ass." He sighed. "I am fine okay. I'm healed, alive and… I'm just sleepy."

Wyatt observed Chris. He had wanted to say something else. He was tense, or… something like that. "So… Chris. I've been thinking about school. You haven't been to school for a while and you really should pick up on it again."

The younger Halliwell looked at him and looked down. He was right. "Yea I should." He said silently. "I will go back to class tomorrow Wy. I promise."

Wyatt nodded. "Also… do you know where the Book is? I was in my room a moment ago and apparently it has disappeared again." He said softly, smiling a bit.

"Ah uhm… no I don't know where it is. Maybe it's in the attic. Go look there."

Wyatt got up. "Okay. Now, I'll go check, you go to sleep then since you're tired." He said, leaving the room and going up towards the attic.

Chris took the book and quickly orbed it to the attic before letting himself fall down and yawning. He would go to class again tomorrow. Yup… too bad that Conrad was there. He wasn't sure if he was alright to see him again. He had been so pushy. He had really scared Chris. He frowned and bit his lip. He turned himself to his side and tried to catch some sleep. He would solve the Conrad problem tomorrow at school. There would be other students around so he should be okay.

**Note: Alright, sorry for the long wait before this update. I will try to update as soon as I can again and hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Classes started again so it might take a big before I upload again but I will try to get a new chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Ideas and reviews are as always welcome. Please notify me of grammatical errors when you find any, then I can keep an eye on it in the next chapters and future stories.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Recap:** Chris took the book and quickly orbed it to the attic before letting himself fall down and yawning. He would go to class again tomorrow. Yup… too bad that Conrad was there. He wasn't sure if he was alright to see him again. He had been so pushy. He had really scared Chris. He frowned and bit his lip. He turned himself to his side and tried to catch some sleep. He would solve the Conrad problem tomorrow at school. There would be other students around so he should be okay.

**Warnings: Sexual themes in this story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read!**

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 11**

When Chris awoke the next day he was seeing everything in another light. He looked around and sighed softly. He had erased his memories of kissing Wyatt… he understood why but he actually regretted he had done that. He had the feeling things could've gone better if he hadn't cast that stupid spell.

So he got up and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast. Piper was working in the kitchen and smiled softly at her son when he entered.

"Good morning love, I see you're up early. Does this mean you're going to go back to magic school?" She asked softly.

Chris looked at her and nodded slowly. "Yes… I am. Is Wyatt up yet?"

Piper frowned. "Wyatt? Hmm, yes I think he was up a bit before me even. But he was gone already when I got downstairs. He must be really looking forward to class today."

Chris laughed. "Well… It are his favorite subjects today so I guess it's quite logical." He said softly, sitting down and starting on his breakfast.

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. Do you think today will be fun?" She asked silently, looking at him and giving him a cup of coffee.

The younger Halliwell nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." He said softly, smiling a bit.

"Good. Oh and today aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop are joining us for dinner." She said softly.

Chris nodded with a soft smile and then started to eat. He wondered what class would be like today. He was nervous and actually quite curious to how the teachers and Conrad would be. They were going to ask questions, he just knew it. But well…

**88888**

When Chris arrived to the magic school he noticed that there weren't many students around at the moment. And he was always just on time. He looked around and frowned before going to his classroom and bumping into someone. He frowned and saw Wyatt. "Morning Wy."

Wyatt smiled. "Morning Chris. You seem to have made it in time this time."

Chris nodded. "Yes… I have actually. But you were up so early this morning. Was something up?"

Wyatt frowned and shook his head. "No, I just woke up and then couldn't get back to sleep." He smiled. "So, Chris. What would you say of it if we leave magic school during the lunch break and go out to eat somewhere in a coffee shop or something."

Chris looked at him. "Hm, sure… that's alright Wy. But I should get to class now. Don't want Him to come bother me for being late."

Wyatt smiled and patted his shoulder. "Hey, he hasn't bothered you yet for not coming to class all these days so I don't think we should worry about seeing him any time soon."

Chris nodded and looked around. "Well… I'll see you later Wy." With that he went to look for his class. He had no idea what subject he had at the moment and neither did he know in what room. So he had to guess for it. And when he finally found his group it seemed that fifteen minutes had passed already. Luckily class would take two full hours so it didn't really matter.

The teacher looked at Chris and sighed before continuing his class. He didn't say anything to Chris and didn't bother asking him to answer any of the questions either.

Chris was happy for this. He didn't really want to be bothered about the class or about why he had missed classes for all these days. He looked down and started doodling in his notebook. He had noticed that his classmates were taking distance from him. And strangely Conrad was nowhere to be seen. Now that was something that didn't happen every day.

Conrad… where would he be? He didn't know what to think of this. He had the idea that he had missed something, something small; something that he would regret later. But what could it be that possibly threatened him at this very moment?

Chris looked at the clock. Just a bit longer. His next class would be better, way better. He frowned and bit his lip. He liked it more to learn spells and how to make spells and things like that instead of stupid history.

**8888**

In the end the class had been more boring than he had expecting. They were way behind with the stuff. He had read and studied the entire book already. He just didn't get how they could be going over all this material that slowly. But the other witches weren't children of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. A Charmed One and an Elder… That blood ran through his veins and yet he felt no connection with the Elders at all. Or even just other Whitelighters.

He was waiting for Wyatt in the middle of the library of magic school. Chris sighed when he couldn't find his brother. Now this was unusual… Wyatt was always on time. Always.

"Chris! Sorry for being late… class just kept going and going." Wyatt said with an apologizing look on his face when he walked towards his younger brother.

Chris smiled. "It's okay Wy. Really. I was just getting worried."

Wyatt smiled. "Worried? About me? I cannot just be defeated brother." He said softly.

Chris laughed a bit and nodded. "I know that brother but that doesn't mean that I cannot worry about you or be afraid right?"

Wyatt nodded and took Chris' wrist, pulling him with him. "Come on, let's go." He said with a soft smile. "I want you to see something before I take you to that restaurant."

Chris looked at Wyatt and smiled. Oh god, he was always so beautiful. He wasn't really listening when he spoke of showing him something first but he didn't really mind it. So he followed Wyatt through the hallways until they reached a painting.

Wyatt took the side of the painting and apparently it hid a door. So Wyatt opened the door and kept it open, letting Chris go in there first. Then he closed the door behind him. "I found this just a bit ago. Nice isn't it?"

Chris looked around. It was a room of which the walls were painted a dark shade of red. Filled with furniture that had been collection through the ages. It was cozy and yet somehow Chris had the idea something was wrong. He glanced at Wyatt who stood behind him. "Well, this is Magic School so it doesn't surprise me. But…"

"Why are we here?"

Chris nodded. "Yes indeed. Why are we here?"

Wyatt sighed. "Well… Chris… Christopher… I have a secret."

Chris frowned and turned to look at his brother "A secret? Wy, please don't tell me you're into that s&m stuff." He said silently.

Wyatt laughed. "Me? No… no I'm not… but I am into something else."

Chris blinked. "Something else? Uhm… alright… well I rather do not know about your freaky fetishes but if you really want to share them then hurry. I'm getting hungry so…"

Wyatt laughed again and it was starting to freak Chris out. This wasn't Wyatt's usual behavior.

"Wyatt just tell me what the hell is going on here because you're starting to freak me out."

Wyatt sighed and shook his head. "You're just so oblivious aren't you?" He asked silently, approaching Chris with a strange look on his face. He grinned and chuckled. "My sweet sweet brother… such stupidity."

Chris blinked and took a step back. "W-Wyatt? Stop looking like that. You're scaring me."

Wyatt shrugged and cornered Chris in just a minute. He stood before him and the walls behind him wouldn't let him go so easily. "You're an easy prey for someone like me Chris. So naïve… so innocent even though your desires and thoughts are everything besides innocent."

Chris stared at him. "W-what? What are you talking about Wy?"

Wyatt laughed hard, his voice sounding almost unreal as it echoed and became louder and louder.

The younger Halliwell gasped as the sound became too loud to handle and covered his ears, letting himself slide down against the wall. What the hell was going on here? This wasn't normal. This wasn't normal for Wyatt and it was scaring the hell out of him. He tried to orb away but realized that for some reason he couldn't.

Wyatt grinned. "Your orbs are disabled here. This room is covered in such magic that your powers are nihil in here."

Chris looked up and stared at his brother in disbelief. "W-why are you doing this? You're my brother Wy…"

The elder nodded and shrugged. "You're my brother… hmm, true but still…" He shrugged again and grabbed hold of Chris' shirt, pulling him up and shoving him hard against the wall. He could see how Chris gasped for air and then got closer to him again. "Why I'm doing this… well… you're just mine. That's the simple truth Chris. You're mine. Nobody else will ever get to see you again. You'll remain here." He grinned.

Chris felt fear take over in him. He had to reach that door, that painting. Then he could run and orb and he'd be free. He waited and stared at the Blessed One before him as he regained his breath. Frowning when Wyatt spoke again. This couldn't be Wyatt. Wyatt wasn't that possessive. And even if he was he would never be like that to him. He considered the possibility of Wyatt being taken over by some demon or something. But that just seemed so unreal. Wyatt, the Blessed One, firstborn of Piper and Leo. He couldn't be controlled by someone. He was too strong for that.

Wyatt could see that Chris was thinking. He shook his head and took one step back to look at him before quickly getting back closer and bringing his knee up.

Chris gasped for air and fell on the ground, He had his arms around his stomach to protect it. He could feel himself curl up out of instincts and he knew that whatever would happen now would be bad.

**88888**

Chris opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt. He frowned. No, no just his head. His entire body hurt. He tried to sit up and coughed. His eyes quickly scanned the room. It was empty. He was alone. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Something… something had to be wrong.

In one of the corners of the room there was a door that he had barely failed to notice. Chris forced himself to get up. He ignored the burning feeling of the pain that seemed to increase with each step he took. He opened the door and looked at a small kitchen. In that kitchen was another room that lead to a small bathroom with just a toilet and a shower. Chris couldn't find a light switch and realized that there were candles everywhere. It was obvious that the light he had seemed in this room earlier must've been either an illusion or something magical.

He groaned again and coughed again, harder this time. Breathing hurt, walking hurt… everything was just so painful. His mind couldn't comprehend what had happened a few hours ago. Wyatt had brought him here to lock him up. He had enchanted the room and he had beaten Chris up. It was so unreal. Chris didn't remember much of it, most of his memories seemed to be a blur. He could barely remember his own name.

Chris looked around and stumbled back to the only bed in the enchanted prison Wyatt had set up for him. He collapsed on it and felt tears take him over. He didn't see what he had done to deserve a life in a place like this. But surely Wyatt would change his mind on a certain moment?

**Note: I am glad this chapter is finished this soon. I would like to know what you all think of it and what you think is going on with Wyatt and Chris. Any theories, feel free to share :) **

**Reviews and ideas are always welcome. Please notify me if I make any grammatical mistakes. **

**And from now on I will start with putting up deadlines for myself to update. I got this idea when one of my classmates informed me that she has been using deadlines for a while now. It seems to be quite useful.**

**So the next chapter will be for 11 November 2011**


	13. Chapter 12

**Recap:** Chris looked around and stumbled back to the only bed in the enchanted prison Wyatt had set up for him. He collapsed on it and felt tears take him over. He didn't see what he had done to deserve a life in a place like this. But surely Wyatt would change his mind on a certain moment?

**Warnings: Sexual themes in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read! **

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 12**

Wyatt frowned and looked at his mother. "How do you mean he still isn't at home? Did he even go to class today?"

Piper sighed. "I'm sure he went to class Wy. I don't know where he is either. But please calm down love. There's no use in getting upset."

Wyatt shook his head. Of course there was a use in getting upset! His little brother was gone. The bell rang and he hurried to the door. When he saw Phoebe and Coop he sighed and shook his head.

Phoebe blinked. "Now that is kind Wyatt, if you don't want us to be here just tell us."

Wyatt shook his head again. "It's not you Aunt Phoebe…" He sighed. "It's just that Chris has disappeared. When I woke up this morning everyone was still asleep. But when I got back he still didn't return. I had things to do so I haven't been at school today. I hope he didn't get into any troubles again."

Coop looked at him and nodded. "I see… well surely he'll come home soon right? I don't think he'd get into the hold of dark lighters again right?"

Wyatt nodded slowly. "I hope he does... But yes they won't ever dare touching him for a while; I wiped out those guys in just one minute… hell it didn't even take that long."

Phoebe sighed and walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Wyatt I know how upset you are really… but remember that Chris can take good care of himself. I know you've saved him a few times but there are plenty of times that he came home after hunting demons and was perfectly fine."

Wyatt sighed. "I know Aunt Phoebe really… I know that. But I'm just worried."

His Aunt smiled softly. "I know Wyatt. But Chris will be fine."

Wyatt looked down but nodded slowly. "I guess he will…" He sighed and walked back to his mother.

Piper looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Try not to worry. Chris will show up any moment, I'm sure of it. He's just trying to annoy you again."

**88888**

Chris woke up and looked around. He frowned and it took a bit before he realized where he was. Right, that cursed room. He sighed and sat up. His body still hurt but the pain was getting less already. He thanked his white-lighter genes for that. He slowly stood up. He figured that he would still be alone for a while so he walked to the painting and moved it aside.

The door was locked. Of course it was. He sighed. Was there a chance of getting out of his cursed place if he started screaming against the door or wasn't there? He didn't know and honestly he didn't feel like trying it. It was already bad enough that he had been stupid enough to let himself get locked up. He went back to the bed and sat down on it. He had to find a solution to this and soon too.

But what could he possibly do? Wyatt had said it himself; his powers are nihil in his room. And Wyatt was too strong to get passed him without his powers. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe meditation would bring him an answer. Maybe.

Slowly he could feel his mind go blank. The shook off the pain and the little bits of fear he still felt. He breathed out and relaxed every single muscle of his body until he reached a state of peace. He tried to reach out his magic, his energy out to the world. Trying to connect with the earth and the heavens to gather power for his meditation so that he could find an answer to his question: 'How can I get out?'

_He sat in a field; covered in sunlight, and smiled. "I can find the answer." _

"_Yes you can dear."_

_Chris turned and looked at his mother. She stood before him and smiled softly. "Mom… why are you here?"_

_Piper sat down next to him. "To help you of course."_

"_But how?"_

_Piper touched his shoulder. "You have to find your inner strength Christopher. Do you know… why we have a quite peaceful life? Do you remember the stories I told you when you were little?"_

_Chris' green eyes narrowed as he thought. "I'm not certain that I do. Tell me…"_

_Piper smiled and pointed at a little boy that was sitting in the grass. Just a few feet away from them. "Don't you recognize that boy?"_

_Chris blinked and focused. "It's Wyatt but…"_

"_Well then… Christopher Perry Halliwell…" She smiled. "One day we were attacked by Titans. And a young man appeared out of nowhere. He told us he was from the future and that his name was Perry."_

_Chris frowned. Perry? Was he named after this young man?_

"_He told us that he could help us. And he did. He made your father release the powers of the Gods so that my sisters and I could gain the powers of the Goddesses to beat the Titans." She took a breath and smiled. "We beat them. And Leo joined the elders. It were hard times for all of us. Wyatt was sad and Perry became our white-lighter."_

_Chris nodded slowly. "Perry, his name is…"_

_Piper smiled. "Yes… but just wait… you'll remember soon enough." She looked at the sky. "Perry told us that he had come from the future to save it. That something, someone would turn Wyatt Halliwell into a vile and evil witch. That he would become the Source of all Evil. And that he would do anything to stop Wyatt from being changed. It took us a long time to realize that. And on a certain moment Phoebe found out something important. And then Paige found out. I and your father were oblivious and we didn't trust him."_

_Chris frowned and looked at her. "But…"_

_She shook her head to stop him. "One day, we thought the threat was gone. We thought we had saved Wyatt from becoming evil. And wanted to send Perry back to the future. But things went bad. And Perry ended up dying. But not before we found out who was the threat to Wyatt. Gideon. He had tried to kill Wyatt."_

_Chris nodded slowly. "So Perry died…"_

_Piper smiled softly. "Well … Perry died on the day he was born." She whispered. "You see, the day Perry from the future died. Was the day you were born." She remained silent for a bit before going on. "You are Perry … Your future-self came to the past to change his brother into the good witch he was supposed to be. He died but even before we had tried to send him back, and before things went back we had figured out that his full name was Christopher Perry Halliwell. He was Wyatt's little brother."_

_Chris looked at her and frowned. He didn't remember that story. "I don't remember you telling me about that before mom."_

"_But I did. I told you many times." She sighed. "You see Chris. Without you… the world as you know it, as Wyatt and the others know it, would not have been a good place. It would've been dark and filled with fear."_

_The young witch looked down. "And why are you telling this story again then?"_

_Piper stood up and smiled. "To remind you of how strong you are… to remind you that without you none of all the happiness we have felt as a family would've happened. We would've been sad and broken and alone. Torn apart by the fact that Wyatt was evil. You saved the world from a bad future. You're stronger than you think."_

_Chris stood up. "So you're saying that…"_

_The witch nodded. "You can break out of your prison on your own. You have the power… you just have to connect with it."_

Chris opened his eyes and looked at the painting. He frowned. "I have the power?" He sighed. Maybe he did have the power but he certainly did not know how to connect with it. "Oh great, power… didn't he say my powers are nihil here? Then how is this even an answer?" He shook his head and tried to calm down again.

**8888**

Wyatt sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. He wondered what he could possibly do to get his brother back home. He stood up. He knew it! He was going to go to magic school and trace him. If Chris had gone to school today then he would be able to find him!

The young wizard orbed to the school and looked around, not seeing anybody around. It was dark and it seemed as if everyone that lived in the school had gone to sleep. He frowned and went to the classroom where Chris should've had his classes today. He opened the door and looked around, trying to pick up on anything he could use.

A shuffling sound behind him startled him and the quickly closed the door behind him, peeking through the keyhole to see who was still up at this time.

He frowned. What? That… He blinked and looked again. Yes, it was obvious. He was looking at himself. What the hell was that? Who was that person? He wondered how this was possible and even pinched his arm to check if he wasn't sleeping. And when it seemed he wasn't he snuck out the room and started to follow the fake Wyatt.

The fake Wyatt lead him through a lot of hallways before suddenly stopping and taking a side of painting, moving it aside and opening the door behind it. He closed the door behind him and Wyatt stared at it. Now that was strange. A hidden room… a wizard or demon that looked like him that went into a secret room… He frowned and walked to the door, trying to open it. But the door didn't move. This was even more alarming.

**88888**

Chris looked at Wyatt as he entered the door. He glared at him when the other approached him. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Wyatt smiled. "You obviously. I thought I had told you that already." He chuckled.

Chris shrugged. "Why would you want me anyway? I'm your Brother remember." He growled.

"True… You are… But maybe that's what makes me like it so much." He grinned and got closer to Chris.

Chris got up and stepped away from him. However he cursed himself when the other sprinted to him and was able to grab hold of his arm. He tried to get free but Wyatt was too strong. "Let go!" He punched him.

But Wyatt didn't budge and pulled Chris against him. "You're going to be sorry for doing that you idiot."

Chris blinked when his brother dragged him to the bed and pushed him down on it. He had always imagined how it would feel to have Wyatt love him back but he had never imagined he would be frightened of what his brother could possibly do to him.

Wyatt grinned and pinned him down, pushing his lips violently against his brother's.

Chris tried to push or kick him off and frowned. This felt familiar. His eyes narrowed and he got an idea. He pretended to kiss back and could feel the Wyatt smile. But then he grinned and suddenly bit in the Wyatt's lip.

Wyatt cried out and scooted back. "You little-!"

Chris stood up. "No need to keep up appearances." He interrupted him.

Wyatt frowned. "What?" He hissed. "I'm not ke-"

"I know it's you Conrad. You're a filthy little shape-shifter and your kisses suck."

The male before him grinned. "So you figured it out… good." He sighed and shook his head, changing back into himself.

Chris looked at him. "Why are you keeping me here?" He asked.

Conrad chuckled. "You wonder why?" He sneered. "It's easy. You're in love with your own brother, it's sick."

Chris laughed. "It's sick? Then what is it with you? You changed into him to get me; did you actually think I wouldn't feel the difference in kissing? That I wouldn't notice that you're viler than Wyatt would ever be to me?"

Conrad shrugged and licked his lips. "At least I'll get your body." He grinned before approaching him again.

Chris looked at him and blinked when all of a sudden Conrad was on top of him again. "Wh-"

"Cool isn't it? Stole it from some witch that didn't even realize she had powers. Being fast is useful on moments like this." He grinned.

Chris gasped and tried to kick him off again and growled at him.

"No boy, I'm not giving you a chance to bite me again." He laughed and skillfully kept Chris down. He bent over and bit at the Halliwell's neck, making the white-lighter groaned.

"You're sick Conrad! Let me go you fuck-"

Conrad slapped him in the face. "Shut the fuck up Chris! I'm not letting you get away this time, don't you see that?"

Chris blinked when he was slapped and stared at Conrad with disgust in his eyes.

**8888**

Wyatt stared at the door. He could hear sounds of a struggle, and yells and screams and he knew it was Chris that was in there. He tried again to open the door but growled in despair when he realized the door wasn't going to budge. He sighed deeply and hit the wall. "Fuck!" He closed his eyes and slid down against the wall. He had no choice but to wait until the witch would come out.

He hoped Chris was alright. He didn't want Chris to get hurt. He had to admit that he wanted to rip the witch that hurt his brother into pieces, but he didn't want to admit it that it was because he cared about Chris this much. Right now he still blamed it to protectiveness.

**8888**

Chris stared at Conrad. He was confused and didn't know how Conrad had managed to rip Chris' shirt apart and even to tear the pants up. He stared at the shape-shifter before him and swallowed. This couldn't be good. He looked at Conrad, noticing that the witch had somehow managed to undress himself.

Conrad smiled and pressed their bodies together, grinning slightly at the confusion in Chris' eyes. This was good, perfect revenge for how Chris had gotten rid of him last time. This time it wouldn't help.

Chris saw what Conrad was about to do and felt stomach turn. Damn it! This wouldn't happen! He had to get out now! He remembered his mother's words. "You have the power. You just have to connect to it." He had the power! He closed his eyes and focused for a moment.

On top of him Conrad frowned. "What are you doing? Why are you suddenly so calm?" He hissed, demanding an answer.

Chris didn't respond right away but suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled.

Conrad blinked. "You're sick, smiling at a moment like this."

Chris grinned and shook his head. "Am I really?" He asked before narrowing his eyes and giving a quick jerk with his head.

Conrad blinked when he was suddenly thrown off Chris and crashed onto a table.

Chris smiled and got up, pulling his pants up. He hoped they'd stay up until he got him. He looked at the place of the door and the painting and waved his hand.

**8888**

Wyatt was waiting when suddenly he heard a loud crash from inside the room. He stood up and looked at the door. He wondered what was going on inside there when all of a sudden the door flew open. He blinked and walked to the opening. He stared at Chris and his torn clothes. And then he noticed Conrad; Chris' old friend, naked and obviously unconscious from the impact with which he had crashed against the table.

Chris looked at Wyatt and narrowed his eyes. Was this even a real Wyatt or was it just another trick of Conrad?

**Note:**

**Here is the chapter as promised. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. I liked writing it.**

**Also this story is nearing its ending. There will be one (maybe two) more chapters and then the story will have ended. **

**I had received a negative review on how Chris is too whiny and everything. But in the end Chris is Chris and he does get whiny at times. That's something that cannot be denied. I have not made Chris tougher in this chapter to please the person the review belongs to. I just realized that Chris has the strength to save himself. **

**If any of you disagree with me then sorry for them, but this is my opinion. And everyone is allowed to have his/her opinion on things. I hope you can all respect that.**

**Well :) anyhow the next chapter will be up the 25th of November. **

**Reviews, ideas, … are always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Recap:** Chris looked at Wyatt and narrowed his eyes. Was this even a real Wyatt or was it just another trick of Conrad?

**Warnings: Sexual themes in the story! Male on male love. Don't like. Don't read! **

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**Chapter 13**

Wyatt looked at his brother and quickly approached him. "Oh Chris, are you alright?" He asked as he closed the distance between them.

Chris blinked and quickly backed off, staring at Wyatt and frowning.

"Chris?" Wyatt had stopped walking and looked at his brother with a confused look on his face.

Chris bit his lip and quickly glanced at Conrad. "Are you… really Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded. "Of course I am Chris."

"Prove it." He glared at his brother, not trusting him.

The elder witch sighed deeply. "What? Prove it? But how?"

Chris shrugged. "Just prove it. I can't believe you're Wyatt until you prove it." He said, his eyes were cold and distant.

Wyatt frowned. "Is orbing proof enough?" He asked his brother with hope in his eyes.

Chris frowned and glanced at Conrad. "Orb him away to the underworld."

Wyatt blinked but nodded. "Alright. We normally don't punish people this way but … I suppose I can do it for this one time." He said before waving his hand at Conrad.

The shape shifter disappeared in a blur of white lights and Chris seemed to relax a bit. "Take me home. I want to sleep."

Wyatt nodded again and slowly approached his brother, picking him up and orbing them home.

Phoebe and Piper were in the living room talking to each other while Coop was in the kitchen to grab something to drink.

When they saw the sudden shine of white lights the two women turned around to see who it was and found themselves staring at Wyatt who was holding a half-naked, half-awake Chris in his arms.

Wyatt looked at his mother and aunt and smiled sadly. "He was Magic school. In some hidden room behind a painting." He explained them before sighing. "I'll put him in bed and then I'll explain everything I know."

Piper nodded slowly. "Alright. Tuck him in well, he must be cold." She looked at her sister.

Phoebe looked at the two brothers as Wyatt left the room to put Chris in his bed. "They care very much for each other Piper."

Piper smiled softly. "I know. I know they do. They both could not have had a better brother."

Coop entered the living room with a cup of tea and sat down next to Phoebe. "I am not certain if that is what my wife means Piper."

The elder witch looked at her sister with a frown. "What do you mean then Phoebe?"

"Well … It's quite awkward to say this but I am afraid that their care goes beyond brotherhood. And even beyond friendship."

"Beyond friendship and brotherhood? You mean like love?" Piper asked with big eyes.

Coop and Phoebe shared a look and then nodded. "Yes. We do think that Piper. And we're actually quite certain of this." Coop's voice was soft but it was obvious to Piper that he and Phoebe must've known this for a while already.

"What can I do then? I mean … if my sons are in love with each other than what am I meant to do?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I suppose the best thing is accept it. You know that it's never easy when you're in love. And I think it will be hard enough already without us holding them back."

"But my sons they … I had hoped them to get married with a lovely witch or a human or something … get children and be happy..." Piper's voice remained calm but her eyes betrayed that she was nervous and shocked by this revelation.

"Piper, I know it's hard. But imagine what it must be like for them. It's not easy for them either. They are in love but they will never admit it unless they know they are supported by their family." Phoebe hugged her sister.

Wyatt was just walking back downstairs and heard those last words. "Who needs the support of their family?"

Piper looked at her son and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She looked at Phoebe with a pleading look on her face.

Phoebe sighed and nodded. "Wyatt … I, as an empath, have picked up certain things. And I know that Chris and you like each other a lot."

Wyatt stared at his aunt and took a step back. "Listen, I am not going to listen to this, this is insanity. I am not in love with Chris. He might've kissed me once bu-"

"Chris kissed you? When?" Piper's demanding tone interrupted him.

Wyatt cast his eyes down. "Mom, please don't be mad at him, he was drunk, I know I had to keep him from drinking but …" He sighed.

Phoebe shook her head. "Piper, remember, support them."

Piper sighed deeply. "Alright then. It's okay but I need to know if it's mutual."

Wyatt looked at them. "If what is mutual? I already told you that I am not in love with my brother."

Coop stood up and smiled slightly. "Wyatt, what do you feel when you see Chris in pain? Or when you think he's hurt? Or when he just isn't around? Do you miss him?"

Wyatt frowned. "Well of course I miss him, and I get mad at those who hurt him, I want to vanquish them and make them pay for hurting my Chr-" He stopped talking, staring at the floor. "My brother … my Chris …" He swallowed. "I don't want this."

Piper slowly stood up and walked over to her son, hugging him briefly and sighing. "Listen Wyatt … if you really … Love Chris then I won't go against it. But I do need time to adapt to this thought."

Phoebe smiled. "Now go to bed Wyatt. Tomorrow you can talk to Chris about everything."

Wyatt looked at them, confused by everything that had happened in the last minutes. However, he nodded slowly and turned around. "A-alright, I'll go to bed now." He mumbled before going up the stairs again.

**888888**

When Chris woke up the next morning he yawned and stretched before all of a sudden remembering the last day. He shuddered and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was home, not in that dark … hellhole. He got up and looked around. His torn clothes were gone. He frowned but didn't think too much of it, after all he was still in his boxers so nobody actually stripped him naked the last evening. At least that was a comforting thought. He got up, took clothes from his wardrobe and quickly retreated to the bathroom.

Wyatt was up for a few hours already, he had made breakfast for the four of them. He remembered that he hadn't seen his sister in a bit but that was probably because she had been going out or had been busy studying. He opted the last, hoping she was more focused on her studies than Chris had been.

Piper walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son. "You're up early. Is Chris awake yet?"

Wyatt looked at her and looked at the clock. "He is probably in the shower. It's Saturday so he sleeps longer."

The woman chuckled. "True, it is. He is such a sleepyhead at times. I wonder from who he has that, both me and your father were always up early."

Wyatt shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know mom, but he'll be downstairs soon."

Piper sat down at the table and looked at Wyatt. "So, will you speak to him about everything?"

"I don't think I have a choice." He sighed. "Chris obviously cares too much to ignore it. And I suppose I must just follow my feelings then." He bit his lip hard. "I just don't know if it's right to do."

"I don't know that either son, but I do know that love is a complicated thing. But since both an empath and cupid advice you to follow your heart …"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes, I suppose I can't escape it then." He smiled.

Chris yawned as he walked into the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower. "Morning." He sat down next to his mother and took a bowl. "Is there coffee?" He asked to no one in particular as he filled the bowl with cereal and milk.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and stood up, filling a cup with coffee before giving it to his brother. "Charming as always I see."

Chris glared at him. "Hey, you weren't in the hands of some wacked off freak yesterday. I was lucky that I was able to channel my powers else I still would've been stuck there, seeing as you weren't doing a thing."

Wyatt blinked. "I tried to get it but …"

Chris laughed. "The great Wyatt wouldn't break a little door? Bullshit brother, your powers are enough to destroy entire magic school if you wanted so why couldn't you just break the door?"

Wyatt sighed. "I know you must think I'm acting weird, that it's nonsense and it is, you're right I could've broken that door but I just felt so powerless… I lost it. Sorry."

Chris bit his lip when he saw the defeated look on his brother's face. "I … sorry." He looked down. "I didn't mean it like that."

Piper could see the sudden change in Chris' attitude when his brother informed him about the fact that he just felt helpless. She frowned slightly and realized that all the things Phoebe and Coop had told her were true. Chris loved Wyatt. She looked at her cup of coffee and picked it up. "I have to check something in the book. Enjoy your breakfast together boys." She glanced at Wyatt and nodded briefly before leaving the room.

Wyatt noticed the brief nod from his mother and realized she gave him permission to actually confess to Chris. He cast his eyes down and stared at the wood of the table for a bit before taking a deep breath. "Chris, we have to talk."

Chris looked at his brother and frowned. "Uhm, alright Wy but please don't start about any of those awkward moments okay?"

Wyatt smiled. "That will be difficult actually because I have a confession to make to you."

The younger witch blinked. "A confession Wyatt?"

"Yes, you see … I know that you kissed me after that party and I know you were drunk at that time. I also know you erased those memories because they confused you and because you couldn't accept that you had enjoyed it. I know that when I saved you from those dark lighters something happened inside me. When I saw you there, so vulnerable and so close to death I realized that if you were to die I'd be lost." He took a deep breath. "I felt the same emotion yesterday when I thought I'd never see you again, when I feared you'd be in there forever." He looked down and bit his lip.

Chris looked at his brother and bit his lip. "What are you trying to say Wy?"

Wyatt cast his eyes down and stood up before approaching his brother. He put his hands on Chris' shoulders and smiled slightly. "I'm actually just trying to say that, ever since you kissed me … ever since that very day I haven't been able to keep my mind off you. I even dreamt of you in a way I shouldn't have. I think that I love you Chris."

Chris gazed at his brother as the words slowly sunk in. "Y-you really … L-love me?" He asked, his tone hopeful and his eyes shining slightly.

"Yes Chris I do." Wyatt smiled and gently touched Chris' cheek. "I love you. And if I recall it correctly you … love me too right?"

Chris nodded and blushed. He stood up, his eyes on Wyatt before he put his arms around the other's neck and kissing him fully on his lips.

**Note:**

**Sorry for being late. I know I promised the chapter two days ago but I totally lost track of time and I actually typed this entire chapter today. I know it's shorter than last one, sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it though.**

**Next chapter will be uploaded the 9th of December.**

**That very chapter will probably be the last though I might still write two chapters, I haven't quite worked it out yet. Either way, the end of this fic is near.**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Recap:** Chris nodded and blushed. He stood up, his eyes on Wyatt before he put his arms around the other's neck and kissing him fully on his lips.

**Warnings: This chapter contains sex between two men! Don't like, don't read! **

**Characters are all from the Charmed series! I do not own any of them!**

**This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry for that. And yes, it is the last one, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

Wyatt had been expecting Chris to do something, but he certainly had not expected Chris to kiss him just like that. However the softness of Chris' lips on his' did not quite bother him as much as he had once believed it would. He loved the taste of Chris' lips and couldn't help but want more. He put his arms around Chris' waist and pulled him against him with a smile on his face.

Chris blushed and closed his eyes, parting his lips and licking Wyatt's bottom lip in hope the other would allow the kiss to become more passionate.

And Wyatt did allow it, he opened his lips and moaned when he felt Chris' tongue slip past his lips, brushing against his own tongue. He had kissed people before but nothing had ever quite felt like this. He pulled Chris even closer to him and before the other had a chance to actually realize what was going on they had orbed upstairs.

Chris broke the kiss and gazed at his brother with a slight frown. "Wyatt?"

Wyatt blushed and smiled. "Well I have actually wanted to be with you since I saw you in that cave that one day and I don't think I want to wait any longer …"

Chris chuckled and nodded. "I see." He took a step closer to his brother again and took hold of his shirt. "Let's get those off then."

Wyatt smiled softly and let Chris take his shirt off. He then took off Chris' shirt and looked at him. He felt that heat rile up in his body again, just like the time he had seen Chris in that cave. Oh how he longed to see the other flustered and sweaty again. He gave Chris a push and saw the startled witch yelp as he fell onto Wyatt's bed.

"Wyatt, so naughty." Chris grinned softly and reached his hands out; he pulled his brother on top of him. He quickly put his legs around the other's waist and kissed him.

Wyatt chuckled and pushed their bodies together. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he no longer cared. He had wanted Chris for a while now and there would be no holding back now that he actually had the chance. He licked Chris' bottom lip and smiled when the other opened his lips for him.

They were both exceptionally eager to make this happen and their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance. Chris could feel Wyatt's warm hands slide over his skin, exploring, searching. He smiled in their kiss and moaned softly. Wyatt had slipped his hands into the pants of his brother and squeezed the younger witch's bum as he pushed their groins together to cause friction.

Chris moaned again and broke the kiss before gazing at the witch on top of him. "I have waited so long for this." He whispered as he observed Wyatt's face.

Wyatt smiled softly and kissed Chris briefly. "I know. I'm sorry for making you wait Chris." He felt Chris' hands unbutton his pants and kept looking into his eyes. He loved him, he had been a fool not to realise this anytime sooner.

The next moment they were struggling with their pants, trying to get them off. The need had grown too much in just a few minutes. Chris' hands grabbed hold of Wyatt's underwear and he smiled slightly as he removed the last clothing. Wyatt kissed Chris and removed Chris' own underwear before gazing at him. They lay there for a few minutes, just admiring each other's body and feeling the desire grown stronger inside them.

It was Wyatt that made the first movement that time; he put his arms around Chris and pulled the other's body firm against him. For a brief moment he kissed Chris on his lips but then he broke the kiss and attacked the younger witch' neck, making him moan as he sucked and licked the skin.

Chris' put his arms around him and closed his eyes to Wyatt's teases. It took Chris just a moment longer to wrap his legs around Wyatt's waist.

Their bodies being pushed together even more made Wyatt look at Chris with a sly smile. "You're certain, right?" He asked in a whisper, he wanted this but Chris had to be sure.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Of course I am…" He said before looking around and frowning when he didn't find any lube. He closed his eyes and orbed the lube he kept in his nightstand to them. "Here…"

Wyatt looked at it and smirked. "Cherry, Chris? Really?"

The younger witch looked away and shrugged. "Maybe it was the only one left at the time I bought it."

"Yea right…" He shrugged and opened it up before holding it out to Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes and just orbed it to the right places. "No need to waste time Wy."

Now this was something he agreed with. Wyatt smiled and positioned himself. "No wasting time means no preparation…" When he saw Chris shrug he smiled and kissed him hard on his lips to keep his mind of possible pain before he started to push himself inside.

Chris gasped and opened his lips for Wyatt to keep his mind on the kiss, pushing his tongue eagerly against the others' tongue. He was certain Wyatt could feel his desperation and felt the other push more slowly to make it easier for Chris to adjust. He felt blessed with such a considerate brother and lover.

When Wyatt was fully inside he waited for Chris to adjust completely. He kept his eyes on him and smiled slightly, stroking his dark hair with a tender gesture. "Are you alright?"

Chris smiled. "I've had sex before y'know…" He mumbled before nodding and pulling Wyatt in a deep kiss.

It was clear, he was ready. Wyatt started to move as they deepened the kiss, tongues rubbing together as he pulled out a bit before pushing back in. Chris loved the feeling, he rocked his hips a bit to help out and moaned as they kissed. Their bodies smelted together as they moved. Their hands exploring other parts of the other with eagerness they had both been hiding.

Wyatt moaned softly and pulled Chris closer to him, breaking the kiss to bring his lips to Chris' neck. He could feel Chris' pulse against his lips and ran his tongue over it, feeling him tremble beneath him as he kept his pace up.

Chris cried out in pleasure, he was up on cloud nine and could still barely believe that this was actually happening. He gasped out Wyatt's name and closed his eyes, seeing everything fade before his eyes as his excitement took him to a new level. He pulled Wyatt's face back to his own and kissed him. "Hmm… Wyatt I love you…" He whispered softly, looking at him with a big smile.

Wyatt smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Hm, I love you too…" He looked at the blushing face of Chris and stroked his cheek. "Hm, you're cute when you blush." He moaned and blushed too.

Chris moaned louder when he felt Wyatt hit his spot. "W-Wy~." He blushed. "Hm, I'm close… so close." He mumbled silently.

Wyatt looked at him and smiled brightly. "Hmm… great… I want you to come." He said with a chuckle. "I want to make you feel like in heaven." He said with a moan.

Chris smiled at those words and blushed like mad, moaning hard and loud. He gasped and held Wyatt closer as he felt a strange tingling sensation burn inside him. He knew that he was getting near to his climax. And as Wyatt pushed against his prostate he could feel the sensation take a hold of him and take him over the edge. He came all over his own belly and blushed like mad. "Hmmm…" He couldn't say how he felt.

Wyatt felt Chris tighten around him and moaned loudly when he came inside Chris. He blushed and kissed him softly. "Hmm… damn…" He pulled him against him, hugging him and laying down with him. "This was heaven."

Chris smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "This was better than heaven." He said, pushing his face against Wyatt's chest. He didn't care they were covered in the white fluids of their love. He just felt happy.

They held each other for hours and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms after whispering a soft 'I love you' to each other.

It was perfect.

**Note: Alright, this was the last chapter. I hope you liked it, and sorry if you don't like the sex scene, I tried my best but I just couldn't get it done the way I truly wanted. I hope you still liked it and well, review. **

**For those who read Follow the Stars, I have been experiencing a huge writer's block for it, but I have just started working on it again. Have a bit more patience dears and hopefully I can finish it somewhere next week.**

**xx**


End file.
